If The Dragon Fits
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Now a multi-chap. With the help of fate and true love, Regina Mills and Maleficent conceive a baby. Domestic Dragon Queen - (briefly) G!P Maleficent - Magical!Pregnancy - Magic!Baby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so this is Dragon Queen G!P smut. G!P MALEFICENT! WARNING: G!P, G!P, Maleficent has a G!P!**

 **Okay so this idea came to me after reading something about Bearded Dragons (they're so cute!) changing sex due to climate change... it's a long story and I won't get into it right now. Anyway, so my thoughts instantly went to Maleficent and magical dragons and I wondered if they could do the same when they find their true love and/or Soul Mate? (Of course they could! This is fanfiction) Then this happened... All of my thoughts always come back to OUAT for some reason... I have a serious problem. But with that being said, here it is... Dragon Queen baby making.**

 **Um... set after the whole Dark Swan, the Underworld thing and the Split Regina/Evil Queen arc but Storybrooke is a little calmer now, chill even. Let's just say that Regina's infertility problem was solved or she never drank the potion. Either way I'm ignoring it.**

 **This is rated M for sex, a tiny bit of bondage (a tiny bit, like if you blink you'll miss it), squirting, language and of course a temporary lady penis.**

 **I own nothing. Mistakes are all mine.**

 **This is my first shot at DQ G!P. I thought since I had a SQ one I could pull this off. Sorry in advance.**

 **Anyway, here goes. :)**

If The Dragon Fits

"Regina?" Came the voice from above her. Regina looked up from her desk where she had been signing forms, to the woman leaning against the edge of the wooden surface. The woman's icy blue eyes locked onto hers intensely as she raised a questioning brow at the queen.

Regina looked guilty. She had zoned out somewhere in their conversation but she was not quite sure where. "I'm sorry... but these forms..." She gestured to them. "...need to be done by the end of the week."

"Regina, it's Sunday." The Dragon said dryly with an irritated huff and a roll of her eyes.

Regina glared at her. "I know what day it is." She snapped then calmed herself. If she gets riled up, she'd be playing right into her hand. "...but these forms..." She trailed off when they suddenly disappeared from her desk. Her mouth fell open before her expression turned into a scowl directed at the blonde woman.

"Are no longer an issue." The woman said disinterestedly.

"Mal..." Regina groaned.

"Regina..." The dragon teased back.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her dragon as she leaned back in her desk chair and crossed her arms. "For an immortal being that has lived for centuries, you still behave like a child."

"It keeps me young." The blonde quipped with a lazy shrug.

Regina just rolled her eyes again. "Bring my forms back, Mal. They're important."

"You'll get them back after you've spent a little time with me. I mean, seriously Regina, I haven't seen you since last weekend." The blonde pointed out. "I get that you're the mayor and you have a child, I do, but I'd like to see you."

Regina's scowl changed into a smirk. "Is that your way of saying you miss me?" She mock gasped. "Now Maleficent, one might think that you actually have feelings."

"I do." Maleficent shrugged. "We've been in this..." She gestured vaguely. "...Arrangement-"

"Relationship. We're dating. I'm your girlfriend and you are mine." Regina corrected dryly.

Mal waved that off. "I've never been one to engage in the terms of this realm but if that will make you happy, we've been in a relationship for a very long time."

"A year and seven months." Regina added. It slightly bothered Regina that Maleficent still refused to use labels. They've been together long enough that they were practically step mothers to each other's children. In fact Lily had visited Regina earlier that day and brought her lunch. Also Maleficent had picked Henry up on Friday night from his grandparents' house when both Regina and Emma were working late. It was time that Maleficent saw this relationship for what it truly was.

"Precisely." Maleficent said with a small smile. "Well, I'm not a woman to whine about not seeing my significant other enough and I'm certainly not clingy but I'd like to see you more..."

Regina hummed, her eyes twinkling in amusement at the usually so put together Maleficent sitting there slightly flustered. "What are you trying to say Maleficent?"

"I miss you, Regina." The woman blurted and her fair cheeks colored a bright red.

Regina watched on in amusement. She hasn't seen Maleficent this flustered since she told her she loved her for the first time. Regina smirked. "Okay, I've missed you as well and things have been quite busy lately. Apparently after my little trip to hell..."

"Which I asked you not to take..."

Regina gave her girlfriend an apologetic look which was more like an adorable pout. "I know and I'm sorry."

Maleficent chuckled. "Cut it out. As you were saying..."

Regina smiled but it turned into a grimace. "It felt like the entire town had gone to hell in my absence. That's the last time I leave the fairies in charge of anything... then it was that whole battle against... well... myself and Hyde and the rest of those freaks from the land of untold stories... I haven't exactly had time to do anything."

Mal laughed at that. "I'm truly sorry about that. I would have helped but Lily and myself had spent that entire time in the woods working on her magic. I didn't exactly want her involved in that. I needed her safe. Besides, I know you heroes had it under control."

Regina smiled. "I know. That's why I didn't ask you to... I figured that you..." She trailed off and stared into Maleficent's eyes, getting helplessly lost in them. "I love you. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

The Dragon smiled softly. "I love you and you are forgiven."

"Good." Regina chuckled. "Now..." She continued knowing that that was as far as she was going to get with Maleficent as far as all of that lovey dovey nonsense was concerned. She was actually okay with it though. They didn't need to be overly affectionate to prove that they loved each other. Their love was strong enough to be felt and not have to be said every five minutes. "You were speaking to me about something before I drifted away, which I'm very sorry for by the way."

Maleficent raised her brows but nodded. "Yes well... do you remember that thing that you and I discussed a few weeks ago?"

"We've discussed many things." Regina said with a coy smile. "You have to be more specific, Dear."

Maleficent cleared her throat and uncrossed her legs then crossed them again, clearly stalling. Regina just waited patiently with a raised brow. She had an idea which conversation Mal was referring to but she just wanted to mess with her.

"The conversation we had about us having more children..."

Regina grinned mischievously. "Ah, that one. The one where you want to get me pregnant..."

Mal pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes well... when it comes to magical dragons, both shapeshifters and full dragons... when we fall in love... especially find our... um..." she trailed off.

"Find what, Dear?" Regina asked with a grin.

"True love..." Mal said quietly. Regina smiled and nodded for her to continue. "We usually... change. A few of us change in size or color. For example, smaller in size or brighter in color. Some of us have been known to change species... as in becoming fully human and unable to shift anymore..."

"Okay and what have you done, Maleficent?"

"Well as you know, I am still very much a dragon but I um..." She sighed. "I've changed to accommodate you so that we could create a child."

Regina hummed. It was slow and sexy. Her hand landed on Maleficent's thigh and began inching it's way up. She felt the older woman tense a little. "How is that?"

"I grew... an appendage to assist us in making a baby. It's just for that purpose. Once the deed is done, I will return to my normal self."

"A cock?" Regina purred almost innocently. "Is it a big ole cock?"

"Must you be so vulgar?" Maleficent snapped as Regina's hands inched up higher.

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't like it so much." Regina said with a wink. She could tell by the way Maleficent's eyes began to glow a bright blue in the dimly lit room that the dragon was getting turned on.

"Did I say I liked it...?" Maleficent questioned in a tone so low that it almost sounded like a growl. "Who said I like when such filth falls from your beautiful mouth?"

Regina smirked sensing Maleficent's excitement. "I can tell by the way you _fuck_ me." She walked her fingers to the dragon's crouch but didn't touch. She heard the woman inhale a sharp breath. She couldn't tell if it was from her words or her touch but either way she knew what was coming. "Like you trying to punish me for making you want me."

Maleficent raised a brow. "That so?"

Regina smirked as her hand brushed the bulge in her girlfriend's pants. She heard the dragon hiss. The queen's eyes lit up. "Mhmmm..." She hummed as she looked up into Mal's eyes and gave her a long smoldering look.

"Well, you're partially correct..." Maleficent said simply. Her voice was low and hoarse, clearly from her arousal. "I do blame you for driving me insane with desire and I do try to punish you."

"Oh?" Regina asked feigning surprise. She received an amused smirk from her girlfriend.

"Yes." Maleficent hissed. "Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to come over here and let me touch you?"

Regina pretended to think it over. "What was the first option again?"

Mal chuckled. "Come here, Regina."

Regina did what she was told and stood from the chair, smoothing her pencil skirt down and moving over in a very sensual, cat like movement to stand before her girlfriend.

Maleficent smirked and with a quirk of her finger, Regina was pulled closer magically until she was standing between the blonde's long legs, pressed up against her. They chuckled before their lips met. The kiss was slow and rhythmic. Maleficent had always been a skilled kisser. Knowing exactly what Regina liked and how she liked it done.

That's what happens when you've known someone for decades, had a love that descends realms and has survived curses. You know them better than you know yourself.

Mal's tongue ran along Regina's bottom lip and she felt Regina smile against her mouth but she didn't grant her entry. Forever the little tease.

"Let's go to bed." Maleficent whispered against Regina's lips.

"I don't remember agreeing to having your child..." Regina whispered back.

Mal just smirked and looked at her queen, she tilted her head as she regarded her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "Do you not want to?"

"I never said that..." Regina said teasingly. "Its just that you've never actually asked."

Mal raised a brow then reached up and stroked Regina's cheek softly. They shared a smile. "My beautiful Queen, will you give me the honor of carrying our child?"

Regina's smile grew. "Of course."

"Well now that that's settled." Mal drawled as she leaned in and claimed Regina's lips again.

This kiss was just as passionate as the last. Maybe even more so and this time Regina parted her lips without being prompted. Mal's tongue slid in and flicked Regina's, prompting it to come out and play. The brunette's tongue did, tangling and dancing with Maleficent's before she sucked it into her mouth. The blonde moaned and gripped Regina's hips roughly, pulling her closer.

Regina felt the tug in her lower abdomen. A sheer sign of arousal. She knew she was already wet. Her hands were planted on the other sorceress' thighs where she squeezed.

"Your bed or mine?" Regina whispered pulling back.

"Well we're already in your house so yours." Maleficent replied. She could feel her new appendage stirring as she touched and caressed Regina's curves. It was growing erect. Painfully so.

Regina's eyes lit up and she chuckled but before Maleficent could question her, the mayor disappeared from her arms in a cloud of purple smoke.

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed. Regina's playful nature kept their sex life interesting and fun. With a smirk, she poofed herself from the room as well in a cloud of black smoke.

When she appeared in Regina's bedroom, she chuckled at the sight before her. Regina was lying in bed with a small smirk and her eyes dark with desire as they watched the blonde. She was laying on her side with her head in her palm, propped up by her elbow.

At first it was a shock to Maleficent how sexually independent Regina had become then she realized how sexy it was. Her little queen went from being a submissive little girl to a woman demanding what she wanted. It was a real turn on.

Like Regina's very shapely body. Her dark eyes, golden skin that practically glowed and tasted as much like caramel as it looked or her insanely intoxicating scent.

Maleficent took in the sight for another moment longer.

"Mal..." Regina groaned. Maleficent's eyes snapped up and met hers. "Come to bed."

The blonde smirked as she began to unbutton her white blouse while she did the same to Regina's without even touching her.

The brunette rolled onto her back as her buttons came undone with Maleficent's magic. By the time Mal reached the bed, the last button was undone and Regina's red blouse fell open, revealing ample cleavage hidden behind a red lace bra and a toned, flat stomach.

Regina slipped out of the blouse and tossed it aside as she started wiggling out of her tight black skirt. Once that was off, she was left in just her matching red underwear.

Mal felt her cock stirring the sight of Regina lying on her back in just her sexy underwear. Her long legs were crossed and she was watching Mal as the dragon revealed her fair skin slowly.

The blonde shrugged out of her now open blouse and it fell to the floor, revealing a white bra that was surprisingly plain for Maleficent. She then started to climb onto the bed but Regina's voice stopped her.

"And your pants." She ordered.

With a smirk Mal undid her pants and let them fall to the floor. Regina's eyes widened at the now free penis that was currently partially erect. It was much larger than she had expected. Larger than any she has ever had or even seen. She wasn't even sure it would fit. It's length and girth startled Regina. She was starting to panic.

The Dragon raised an amused brow at her girlfriend's slightly startled expression. "Oh come now, Regina. Don't tell me you're afraid of a penis. I'm sure it's not your first time seeing one."

"I've never seen one that... large." Regina said, eyes not leaving it. It was quite beautiful though. It matched Maleficent's skin tone but was slightly pinker. It had small veins and a very smooth looking head. It was very attractive and it fit Maleficent perfectly. It was almost feminine. Even the firm testicles attached to it was smooth looking.

"If you're afraid..." Mal said slowly, recognizing that look on Regina's face as utter panic. "We don't have to tonight. Let me just touch you and make you feel good. We can go the rest of the way next time. It's fine."

Regina got that fierce look in her eyes that she gets when someone implies she can't do something. "I'm not afraid. Now quit stalling and come fuck me!" She snapped.

"If you're sure?" Mal asked with a questioning tilt of her head. Regina just rolled her eyes and huffed. "Very well..."

The blonde dragon knelt on the bed and kissed right below Regina's navel. Then without warning she grabbed the woman's thighs and dragged her to the end of the bed. Regina laughed and instantly spread her legs so Mal could settle between them but apparently she had different plans as she knelt down on the rug and with a wave of her hand, Regina's red underwear disappeared and she laid completely bare before the other woman.

The smell of Regina's arousal hit Maleficent instantly. The smell was delicious and intoxicating and she wanted nothing more than to fuck her, deep but she knew that Regina liked to be treated like the queen she was. She was spoiled like that.

She placed an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. Regina's hips moved a little at the contact and a sigh escaped her. Mal continued to kiss the tan thigh slowly, being sure to lick ever so slightly. She switched thighs and lavished the other with the same attention except she bit that side softly. A moan came from Regina and her hips bucked. Maleficent smiled against the soft flesh and nipped again.

"Mal..." Regina moaned. Mal hummed sending vibrations straight to Regina's core. She was shaking with desire. "Please just..."

Mal looked up and met Regina's gaze. The woman's deep brown eyes were almost black as she watched her beneath hooded lids. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." Regina's voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. She was aroused to the point of no return. "With your mouth..." She added when she realized that Mal was still waiting.

The dragon smiled lazily and leaned in. She wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs and pulled her closer then moved her hand over Regina's thigh and used two fingers to spread her open wide and reveal her pretty little very pink, very swollen little nub. She flicked it with the tip of her tongue gently and Regina's hips jerked at that tiny bit of stimulation. Her queen's responsiveness and her delicious taste caused Mal's new appendage to stand at full attention.

She ran her tongue the length of the woman's warm, drenched slit, collecting the juices on her tongue. She flicked the clit again before moving to tease the tight opening. The tongue slipped inside and she was rewarded with a long moan from her love.

She took her time as she licked and flicked slowly adding more pressure as she went. Regina's responding sounds of pleasure were still the most beautiful sounds Maleficent had ever heard. As Regina's moans became more urgent and began sounding almost pained, Mal began lavishing more attention on the clit flicking it roughly. Her eyes roamed up and Regina was laying back, flat, hands tangled in the sheets as her chest heaved heavily. Maleficent could hear her heart beating rapidly. It was so pounding quickly that she wondered for a moment if she should stop because she feared the organ would burst. But instead, she latched onto that needy little clit and began sucking gently. Regina whined softly and her hips began rocking, meaning she was close. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't been holding Regina's legs apart they would have clamped down on her head because she could feel the muscles straining to do just that.

Releasing one of the woman's thighs, Mal slid two fingers inside of the very tight, warm, little hole and started pumping in and out slowly and deeply. Regina hummed at the intrusion. She continued pumping firmly but gently, curling her fingers to be sure to hit that little spot just right. Regina's hips began bucking more frantically and she was making the sexiest little sounds. She was definitely close. Maleficent added another finger to the other two, stretching the dark haired woman further and began curling her fingers more sharply. Regina moaned and raised her hips. Her slick walls were clenching around Mal's fingers, squeezing painfully. She was so wet that her core was making very sexy gushing sounds each time Mal's fingers slid inside.

Maleficent felt a powerful pull in her stomach that only drove her on to make sure that Regina was satisfied.

She felt Regina clench extra tightly and she looked up. "Mal, I'm going to-" Regina started but it faded into a loud gasp as Mal picked up the pace, a strangled sound escaped the brunette and incoherent babbling fell from her mouth as her hips lifted from the bed when her orgasm approached. Mal moved her face just in time as hot liquid spurted out of Regina. It sprayed all over Mal's mouth and trickled down her chin, dripped down on her chest.

She looked up at Regina as she licked her lips, then she used her finger that she had just removed from Regina to gather the juices from her chin and put them into her mouth, not once breaking eye contact.

Regina was completely spent and all she could do was manage a small whimper at the sight of her girlfriend tasting her cum. Mal placed a soft kiss to the woman's very sensitive clit and delighted in the way she flinched.

"I find it quite impressive that you could still do that after all these years." Mal pointed out, getting to her feet. "It's a gift really."

Regina was still struggling to catch her breath. She was exhausted but she knew that she hadn't taken care of Mal yet.

"Honestly, I haven't done that in a while before we started sleeping together again."

"So this is our little secret?" Mal questioned with an impressed expression.

"Yes." Regina breathed.

Mal looked over her panting, shaking and very tired human. Lingering on the soft skin of her heaving chest. With a wave of her hand Regina was pulled back to the head of the bed by an invisible force. She did feel honored by the fact that none of Regina's other partners had gotten her to that level of release. It was also flattering that she was the only one who could please her queen properly.

Regina chuckled tiredly at the display of power. Mal smirked. "How are you feeling, my love?" The dragon asked.

"Amazing." Regina almost giggled.

"Good." Mal said with a smirk as she knelt on the bed. She began crawling up to where Regina was laying with her legs spread wide open. Her center was dripping wet, glistening and so were her inner thighs where her cum had sprayed.

Regina licked her first two fingers and started to bring them down to her clit to get herself ready for her. Mal shook her head as she knelt between her legs. "No touching." She said with a teasing smirk.

Regina started to question it and before she could say anything, invisible bonds were wrapped around her wrists and they were pulled above her head. She laughed as she fell back against the pillows.

Mal just admired her work for a moment and the perfect piece of art laying before her. Dark hair splayed across the white pillows and dark eyes burning with a challenge in them. She leaned in to hover above Regina. Balancing her weight on one arm as she used the other to stroke a soft cheek. When the woman smiled at her, she leaned in for a soft kiss and then another. When she pulled away, Regina followed her lips and the older sorceress chuckled before kissing her again.

She moved to the olive toned throat, placing slow, open mouthed kisses and nipping ever so gently on the warm flesh. Regina hummed in approval and turned her head to give the woman above her more room. Mal showed her appreciation by sucking softly on her pulse point and cupping a breast with her free hand. Regina sighed at the touch.

Moving the kisses down to the woman's collarbone, down to her chest where she left feather light kisses then down to her supple breasts. She began to circle the nipple a few times with her warm tongue before closing her mouth around it and sucking softly. Regina arched into her. Mal put a hand on her waist and pushed her down. When she settled, Mal flicked it with her tongue a few times before switching sides and doing the same with the other.

Regina let out a long guttural moan at the sensations. Mal continued to play with the little hard buds as she moved her hand down and found Regina's core. She slid her fingers through the folds and was pleased when she found that Regina was almost wetter than she was to begin with.

That's why Regina was the perfect partner. Besides her many talents in the bedroom, she's always ready. It doesn't take much for her to get soaking wet.

Regina groaned when she felt the cock pressing into her thigh. She bucked her hips as if giving the blonde permission to enter her. She honestly just wanted to find out what that large dick felt like inside of her tiny pussy. To have Maleficent inside of her.

She felt Mal's attention moving back up after releasing her nipple with a loud pop. Soft lips began pressing barely there kisses to her neck. Then a tongue was dragged up to her ear. Regina trembled in pure pleasure.

"Fuck me, Mal." she muttered into the dragons ear. The woman pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Regina breathed.

Mal nodded and smiled affectionately. "Very well." She pecked Regina's lips and moved back a little. She gripped the base of the shaft, stroking slowly as if testing it out.

Regina felt her heart rate pick up as the head slid up and down her slit. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself form making embarrassing sounds as it glided over her clit.

Maleficent's kisses moved to her neck again. Tasting and sucking. Regina could feel the rather large head pushing at her entrance. She inhaled and tried to relax her body as it pushed inside. She winced at the pain of the head alone stretching her. She bit her lip trying to endure the pain of the rest of it entering her. With a little more struggle, it slid halfway in. Regina panicked a little at the size, fearing that it would somehow injure her. She already felt completely stuffed.

When Mal looked up into her eyes she reached over and stroked her cheek again. "Want me to free you?" She asked. "How are you?"

"It hurts a little." Regina admitted, praying that her body would just hurry up and adjust to its width.

Maleficent waved her hand and Regina's invisible bonds fell away. "Want to stop?"

Regina shook her head with a smirk. She was beginning to realize how sexy it was to have this woman inside of her. They were connected on a new level. "We've already come this far."

Maleficent grinned. "I suppose so." She tried to control herself, ignoring the way that her appendage was being held so snuggly by Regina's soaking wet pussy. The walls were squeezing it so tightly that it was difficult to move. The feeling was extremely intense. Unlike anything she could have imagined. Being inside of Regina was complete and utter bliss.

"Okay..." Regina said staring into Maleficent's eyes, her expression of pain fading away. "I'm ready."

Mal leaned in and kissed Regina passionately. The brunette hummed in pleasant surprise and her legs went around the dragon's waist and the blonde saw that as a cue to begin moving.

She started sliding in and out slowly. Which even with Regina's natural lubricant, was difficult, given the tight fit. Regina groaned in pleasure and pain. Her hand slipped between them and she slowly began circling her clit with her fingers causing herself to get wetter.

Regina's pussy became more accommodating as she relaxed more and the cock began slipping in and out more freely. Each thrust smoother than the last. Mal struggled to keep her composure with the pleasure of Regina's slick hot pussy gripping her so tightly. She didn't want to hurt her but it was hard going at this pace and that's why when Regina pulled away from her lips and whispered against them for her to go faster and she wanted more. It was like music to her ears. She pushed herself up onto her arms and spread her legs, pushing the front of her thighs against the back of Regina's. In a better position, she slid out and thrusted back inside gently. Regina hummed and her eyes slipped closed as she bit her lower lip. Her hands gripped the sheets and she felt the cock slip the rest of the way in.

Mal's new angle allowed her to move more freely and hit everything just right. She continued at a rhythmic pace with long slow strokes. Even though the dragon inside of her wanted to pound into her. She reminded herself that Regina was human and she had to be gentle.

Regina's arms came around her neck and pulled her down to her and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues met fiercely and Regina began rolling her hips to meet Mal's thrusts each time. She was obviously pretty close.

When Regina broke the kiss and moaned breathlessly, the dragon knew what that meant.

"Maleficent," Regina said pushing at the blonde's shoulders. "I'm... you... ugh..."

The Dragon could feel the queen's walls contracting and pushing. She knew what was happening and it excited her. That's why she pulled out so quickly and soon as the head slid out, Regina let out a strangled cry as she squirted all over the dragon's cock and lower belly.

Regina inhaled a shaky breath when she finished. She was shaking. She was pretty sure that her bedspread was officially ruined as well but she couldn't worry about that at the moment. She just had two incredible orgasms back to back.

Their eyes met and Mal raised a questioning brow. Regina chuckled as she covered her very flushed face with her hands and Maleficent was pretty sure that this woman had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. Sprawled out on her fluffy white blankets, hair disheveled, skin covered in love bites and a thin layer of sweat. Stunning.

"We aren't exactly done here." Maleficent said in a teasing tone causing Regina to laugh again.

"Oh gods." The brunette said in a playful tone. She removed her hands and was met with the amused gaze of her girlfriend. With a smirk she flicked her wrist and the dragon was pushed onto her back.

Before the blonde could react or say anything about being on top, Regina sat up and climbed on top of her. She hovered above the dragon for a moment. The woman's hands ran up and down her sides, over her smooth olive skin then down to her hips and around to her ass where soft hands squeezed the firm yet supple flesh roughly. Those deep blue eyes glowed when the brunette moaned.

"Are you going to ride me?" Maleficent asked, her voice a low growl. Her hands were still roaming the woman's body above her.

"Yes." Regina said slightly surprised by Maleficent's question.

Maleficent smirked and reached between them, gripping the large phallus and angling it. Getting the hint, Regina slowly lowered herself onto it. The head pushed through into her opening much easier this time but it was still a tight fit. She gripped the rock hard shaft inside of her firmly. They both moaned when she lowered herself all of the way down, taking the entire thing inside of her.

After a moment to adjust, she began rolling her hips slowly, moving up and down on it. Her hot slick walls slipping over the cock smoothly. Maleficent's skilled hands began roaming her body again. They landed on her full breasts where they squeezed and massaged gently.

If the last position was intense then this one was even more so. Regina's riding was sensual and rhythmic. She had control of the woman beneath her who had a total look of pleasure on her usually indifferent features as she gazed intensely into her eyes. Regina lowered herself down and pressed her body fully against the woman beneath her. She kissed her deeply. Their mouths moving in perfect time with Regina's still grinding hips.

Between Regina's talented mouth assaulting her own and the woman's tight little hole squeezing her so tightly, Mal felt the build up in her lower stomach. Sign of an impending orgasm.

Her cock began twitching and she felt Regina chuckle against her mouth. That's when she decided that she refused to cum and impregnate Regina on her back. She wouldn't give Regina the satisfaction. It was the whole principle of the thing.

Without warning and very little effort, she wrapped her arms around the other woman's back and flipped them, causing the other woman to yelp in surprise. Regina was now flat on her back with Maleficent still buried deep inside of her.

Regina's hands buried themselves in soft blonde tresses and she pulled Maleficent down to her so their mouths could meet again. Maleficent began thrusting instantly, deep and strong in a quicker rhythm. The bed groaned in protest at the movements.

It wasn't long before Regina was nearing another orgasm. She began to roll her hips to match Mal's rhythm to get them there. She could tell by Mal's soft growls - at this point she sounded more like the dragon - that she was close. One thing about Maleficent that never changed was the way the dragon took over when she neared an orgasm.

Maleficent broke the kiss and groaned long and deep. A particularly hard thrust sent Regina over the edge into her third orgasm of the evening.

The dragon froze and squeezed her eyes closed. Regina's walls pulsing and squeezing pulled Maleficent into an orgasm with her. It was powerful and rocked both of their bodies.

The queen moaned when she felt the cock emptying itself inside of her and she was being filled with the thick hot liquid.

It was done.

The cock connecting them disappeared abruptly after serving it's purpose.

At the penis' disappearance, some of the cum ran out of her stretched and properly fucked hole and onto the bed.

Yep. The bedspread is ruined.

Both of them inhaled then exhaled, already exhausted. Maleficent rolled off of Regina and they just laid there, side by side, for a moment unmoving. Trying to regain control of their bodies and their minds again.

After a moment passed, Regina looked over at Maleficent and their eyes met. Maleficent didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed getting caught staring at Regina. "That was... phenomenal."

Maleficent smirked. "Indeed it was."

With an invisible force of magic, Regina was pulled against Maleficent's side. Regina laughed softly as she turned onto her side and rested her head on the blonde's chest. "So we've done tonight..." She began.

Mal hummed. "What about it?"

"Is there a way that we could... I don't know... do it again?"

"You want to do it again?"

"Yes but without it being for breeding purposes." Regina chuckled. "I mean, just for pleasure..."

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Regina laughed. "Don't make me seem like some kind of pervert."

Mal chuckled. "I don't think you are. You found something else you liked. Something that made you feel good." She explained. "And I know of a spell that could get you what you want."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Mal drawled. "I'll look into it..."

"Okay then." Regina said trying to control her excitement of doing this again. The experience was unlike anything she could have dreamed of and she wanted more. She craved it but she knew she'd get it. As usual whenever she asks Maleficent for something.

Maleficent hummed and Regina fell silent as she just listened to the dragon breathe and the gentle thumping of her heart. Her hand rested on the woman's smooth stomach and stroked her extremely warm skin with her thumb.

She knew how fortunate she was to get to see this side of Maleficent. Everyone sees her as this... beast. A ravenous creature that is nothing but evil and vicious. On some levels that is actually true. Maleficent is dangerous and can be quite cruel but Regina had never seen that side of her even when she deserved it. Maleficent had always been, well... Maleficent around her. Her dragon.

The powerful sorceress was always nothing but gentle and affectionate to her.

"Do you think it worked?" Regina asked eventually, breaking their moment of quiet again. She felt a kiss pressed to her hair.

Mal just hummed. "Yes."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to be pregnant... I mean, I know what we see and read but what is it like to experience it first hand..."

Maleficent chuckled. "Now you'll find out."

"I suppose so..." Regina sighed. "What was it like for you?"

"I spent a majority of my pregnancy in dragon form and I know for sure it's different for humans than... well... us.. so I can't tell you."

Regina nodded against Mal's chest. "I see..."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you." Her hand covered the one on her stomach. "We're doing this together."

Regina looked up at Maleficent and smiled at her. The dragon smiled back. "Is it going to be a dragon?" Regina asked with a teasing grin.

Maleficent laughed. "Most likely, yes."

"But human as well...?"

"Yes." Mal replied, still slightly amused. "Most likely more human. And blonde..." She added the last part with a wink and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Dont make me regret this already." She teased.

Mal smirked. "You would never."

"You're right. I wouldn't..." Regina said softly.

Maleficent kissed Regina's forehead. "Good. Now rest."

"Fine." Regina sighed sleepily. She rested back on Mal's chest.

"When you wake, we'll talk more."

"Okay." Regina said before yawning. "Oh, excuse me."

Maleficent's hand fell to Regina's back where she stroked gently as the blankets were magicked on top of them. It took a few moments but eventually Regina drifted off into a peaceful post orgasmic sleep.

Maleficent just listened to her breathing softly for a moment. She hadn't bothered to tell her that she could already sense their child and that she knew for sure that it had worked. She didn't need to startle her true love by telling her that she could already feel their baby that was barely even conceived yet.

Some things could actually be left unsaid. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited that fate had dealt them a winning hand this time and they were both given a second chance.

They were starting a life together. They were adding to their family. Could it be a happy ending? Maybe, but she didn't want to jinx it by thinking too much on it. Such thoughts could wait.

Maleficent stretched the kinks out of her muscles and pulled Regina closer. A small smile tugged at her lips as she was pulled into sleep as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **The ending came out fluffier than I would have liked. I was like "no, you guys are ex villains, you don't do fluff!" and Regina and Mal were like "yes, now we do!" lol.**

 **Plus, I'm a sucker for Dragon Queen magical babies.**

 **Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed. If not, sorry. lol.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! lol. So... this was originally supposed to be a one shot but a few people expressed interest in this becoming a multi chapter and I'm eager to please, so this went from a dragon queen g!p one shot to a dragon queen magical baby fic. Wish me luck.**

 **I'm honestly glad that someone enjoyed it enough to want more. I didn't expect that but YES! :)**

 **There aren't any warnings for this chapter. Sorry for mistakes. I own jack, diddly squat.**

 **So here it is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Regina tried to keep her focus on the emails she was supposed to be reading. She sat poised at her desk with her chin rested in her palm as she scrolled down the screen on her laptop. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes when her attention wandered again.

"What?" She snapped without looking away from the screen. She had lost her focus a long time ago but she would never give the woman sitting in her black leather visitor's chair the satisfaction of knowing that.

"You're glowing." The woman pointed out and Regina could hear the smile in her voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even _that_ pregnant, Mal." She sighed.

"Oh?" Maleficent asked in a surprised tone that made Regina roll her eyes again. "I thought five weeks was quite pregnant. Excuse me..."

"I'm not even showing..."

Maleficent shrugged and Regina caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. "You've been glowing since the exact moment you became pregnant."

That caused Regina to look away from her laptop to Maleficent for a moment. She tilted her head slightly as the words sank in. "Its not even... it's still..." She gestured with her hands vaguely.

Maleficent shrugged again. "...I know."

Regina nodded. "My body does _not_ look even the slightest bit different..."

Maleficent smirked. "Not yet, My Queen." She chuckled. "But before you know it, it will."

Regina made a face and Mal laughed. It had been a little over a month since that night. Regardless of the conception being extraordinary, the two sorceress wanted to experience everything like a normal pregnancy. They took an at home pregnancy test, which puzzled Mal at first but she was just relieved that it was nothing like the ones in the Enchanted Forest that involved blood, a mixing bowl, a whole bunch of herbs and time. At her age she no longer had the patience and she was pretty sure neither did Regina. Patience had never been the queen's strong suit since she's known her. All in all, it was still a pleasant surprise when the test came back positive.

But that was only the first step, they even scheduled an appointment with Doctor Whale for later that week. Now that was something that neither of them were looking forward to. Whale was a nightmare and neither witch was very fond of him but their options for obstetricians was either that man or Doc and Doc was well... a dwarf. Basically, Doc's loyalty lied with the Charmings, so Regina and Maleficent conceiving a child would definitely be something that he would share with the Royals. Maleficent was leery of Snow White and Prince Charming having any knowledge of their child and for good reason. Even though Regina trusted them now and even considered them friends, she simply agreed with Mal for the time being. So for now their baby was going to be a secret kept within the family.

Just for now. But they will discuss telling Emma again. Regina did not exactly feel right keeping something like that from her. After all they've been through and how close they've become, she deserved to be a part of this baby's life. Besides, Emma was no threat. If anything she was an ally.

That conversation will most likely take place after they've told Henry. Despite Lily knowing, Regina was still reluctant to say anything to Henry right away, given the fact that things happen and she didn't want Henry to have to deal with that, if something were to go wrong. Instead, she simply wanted to wait for the two month mark which was vastly approaching.

"Are you experiencing any symptoms today?" Mal asked gently. The concern in her eyes almost made Regina bite back the sassy comment. Almost.

"As a matter of fact, Doctor Dragon..." She began dryly, ignoring Mal's amused brow lift. "Yes. I've been craving-"

"Sex?" Mal cut in with a smirk.

Regina scowled. "Odd foods..."

Mal's smirk never wavered. "What have you been craving?" Regina's cheeks colored then she looked away. "Regina?"

The queen huffed, knowing Mal was not going to let it go so easily. "I wanted a raw steak this morning." She snapped. Mal's brows shot up and her mouth fell open. If Regina hadn't been so humiliated, she would have found a 'very shocked Maleficent' quite amusing.

"Did you eat it?" The dragon asked curiously. Regina looked at her like she had turned into a hydra.

"Of course not." She snapped.

"You should have tried it..." Mal said simply. "It might have been okay."

Regina glared at her. "You do realize that I am human, yes?"

"Yes." Mal said simply. "And it's one of the many things that I find so intriguing about you. But that baby is not."

"So this... _baby_ is actually craving it?"

Maleficent hummed.

Regina looked startled. "I can't eat raw meat. I have no desire to die."

"Then don't eat it." Maleficent said uncrossing her legs then crossing them again. She relaxed in her chair and watched the mayor. "I mean, cook it next time."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is."

Regina sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. "Did you have cravings?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes before I laid Lily."

Regina was curious now. "What did you crave?"

"Sheep mostly." Mal said simply. "And black crystals." She laughed at Regina's incredulous expression then she added, "I told you I was in Dragon form for most of it."

"Why?"

Maleficent smirked. She could tell that Regina had been dying to ask that. "I suppose it was instinct. I'm not sure whether I told you that Lily was conceived in Dragon form or not..."

"Lily told me. She said something about she and Emma going on a valiant quest to find _him_..." Regina scowled at the last part and the blonde dragon smirked.

"Don't be jealous, Regina."

"I'm not."

Maleficent just seemed far too giddy for someone who had been getting snapped at by their very pregnant, super hormonal, extremely grumpy girlfriend for the past few weeks. "I was in dragon form and in heat. Do you think I would have let a male _anything_ touch me had I been in my right mind?"

Regina's scowl deepened. "I never said..." She knew that Maleficent was one hundred percent lesbian. Maleficent never had any interest in men but Regina still loathed the idea of Lily's father coming back into the picture. "I just..."

"You're the only person I've ever loved, Regina." Maleficent cut in. Her tone turned serious for the first time that day and that made Regina's eyes snap up to meet hers. "Love is not exactly something that is easily achieved for someone like myself but I've managed it with you. Nothing will ever change that. The only way that I could ever even consider not loving you would be if you asked and even then I doubt I'd be able to."

Regina's mouth fell open but no sound came out. The weight of those words sinking in. Maleficent was an immortal creature. As in she's lived for centuries and will continue to live for many more, so for her to say she would 'always' or 'will never', she really had to mean it. Forever was a long time for someone like her. It was an eternal promise and Mal was not one to take promises lightly.

Regina was pretty sure that she had fallen even deeper in love with her dragon in that moment.

"Mal..." Regina breathed, she had no idea what else she was going to say. It was like her brain wanted to say something but she was struggling to process.

Maleficent smirked and decided to continue, "When I first met you, I couldn't tell whether if I wanted to eat you or mate with you." That seemed to break Regina's spell and the glare that was sent the dragon's way would have caused anyone else to cower but Mal simply winked at her queen. "I ended up doing both and giving you a ride home."

"Mal..." Regina hissed. "Why can't you ever just let us have a moment?"

Maleficent tittered. "Regina, My raven haired beauty, have you ever known me to _have moments_?" She made quotations marks with her hands and was wearing a face that suggested that what Regina had just said was utterly ridiculous. "I mean, seriously. I just told you that you were the first person to steal my heart in my entire immortal lifetime. Don't get greedy."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway... since our little session of you _opening up_ is over... tell me more about your pregnancy."

"I was always horny." Maleficent started listing off. Her eyes flashed with excitement when she watched Regina shift in her chair. "In both forms... I'm sure that you and I had sex a few times during that time. In fact, I'm positive that we did. I tried to control myself but you always bring out the beast in me."

"Mal..." Regina said in a warning tone.

The dragon simply hummed as she looked into her eyes. "Yes, my love?"

"Don't."

"I'm not doing anything."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm at work."

"I see that." Mal said with a sly grin. "And you're also quite... turned on." She leaned forward in her seat and whispered in a sultry tone that she knew could get Regina out of her panties in an instant. "I can smell you."

Regina gasped again but quickly schooled her features. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Sure, she was right. Regina was turned on, that seemed to be her regular state in the past few days but they were not going to have sex in her office... again. "Mal, don't..." She trailed off when the buttons started coming undone on her blouse, seemingly by Mal's magic. "I..."

"Okay. Now that's better." Mal purred with a smirk at the sight of Regina in a red lace bra and the soft supple flesh peeking over the top of the sexy material.

Regina chuckled and magicked her blouse back closed. "Stop. No means no."

The Dragon pouted adorably and for a moment Regina had a hard time believing that this was the same great and terrible villainess that was feared by so many. "Fine but I'll have you in here." Maleficent said standing. She moved closer to the desk and Regina watched with rapt attention. The woman moved like a snake. _A very sexy snake_.

Mal leaned over the desk, placing her hands on the smooth surface and Regina leaned forward, almost as if she was in a trance. Only a breath away, Mal smirked and pressed her lips to Regina's in a kiss that was quick, almost chaste but not lacking the passion that their other, more intimate kisses held.

"Until then, I'll see you at my place tonight?" Regina muttered as the dragon pulled away.

Mal hummed and stole another kiss. "Of course." She straightened up and smoothed down her jacket. "I have to get back to the shop."

Mal opened up a small potions and herbal remedies shop. Despite most of the residents being "terrified" of her, the place still got plenty of business. Lily worked there with her and they both seemed content. It appeared that everyone needed a little magic. Regina wanted to pat herself on the back for suggesting they get more involved in the community because now both dragons looked content for a change.

Maleficent gazed into those beautiful brown eyes that were looking up into hers reflecting so much love.

"Take it easy today..." She muttered before she leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to Regina's lips.

"You know me." Regina said with a smile.

"Exactly, that's why I said take it easy. If you get tired, take a break." Maleficent whispered against the other woman's lips. Mal started to pull away but Regina fisted the front of her blouse and pulled her back to her. The older woman chucked.

"So bossy." The brunette muttered before kissing her.

Mal chuckled again and melted into the kisses. Regina broke the kiss and pushed the blonde dragon away playfully. She grinned up at her.

"I promise to take it easy."

"Good." Mal said returning the grin. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you." Regina said. "Enjoy the rest of your day and tell Lily I said hello."

"Of course." Mal said with a wink. Then just like that and a dramatic hand movement, she was submerged in a cloud of black smoke and vanished from Regina's office.

Regina looked at the place where Mal once stood as the smoke dissipated, a small smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head.

"Dragon." She scoffed as she turned back to her work, her smile growing ever so slightly.

* * *

Maleficent reappeared behind the checkout counter of the little shop, nearly startling one of the customers to death. She's pretty sure that he was one of the dwarves but she's not sure which, so don't bother asking her.

"Hey ma." Lily said as she bagged his items. Mal watched patiently as Lily took his payment and gave him his change. The man smiled and waved at both of them then left.

It was odd watching him walk away happily and not running away in terror. She wasn't exactly sure if she was okay with it.

Honestly, Mal doubted she would ever get used to actually being liked. Nor was she entirely sure if it was nearly as satisfying as being feared but Regina explained that it would be much safer for their child if they were both well-liked and respected. Maleficent respected Regina's opinions greatly and the safety of their children was her main concern, so here she was running a shop in the middle of Storybrooke.

"Hello Lily." She said with a smile at her older child. The woman smiled back.

It was a real relief that their relationship had grown so much. It wasnt easy and their bond was not as strong as either would have liked but it was a start. It was very difficult at first. It took a little pushing from Regina and Emma but they eventually pulled the dragons together and over the last few months, their relationship actually became like mother and daughter. It was nice.

They were both content. They were living a quiet life together in Storybrooke, Maine, ran the shop together and lived in a cute yellow house not too far away from Regina's. They were living the life that both of them had dreamed of for so long.

Mal pointed towards the door where the man had just exited. Lily smiled. "Dopey." She said.

Lily spent a lot of time with Regina. From the moment Maleficent had officially started dating the woman, the younger dragon had formed an attachment to her and Regina was more the welcoming, telling Mal that she had always wanted a daughter. So the two of them did mother/daughter things together as well. Lily liked the attention and she was taking magic lessons from Regina as well.

But in the time they spent together, it was more than obvious that she would know the dwarves.

Mal smirked. "Yes, of course."

Lily chuckled and stepped around the counter then went about straightening up the shelves and the various magical items. The place was dimly lit, almost giving it a cave like appearance. Perfect for a magic shop.

"How's Regina feeling?" Lily asked as she straightened a row of magical cosmetics.

Mal smiled as she watched her daughter. "She's doing well. She looks so..."

"Beautiful?" Lily scoffed. "I could've told you that."

Maleficent shook her head at her daughter's teasing. "Yes, well, pregnancy looks good on her."

"Planning on keeping her that way?" Lily quipped as she raised a brow at her mother. Mal noted that that was something that Lily could have gotten from either herself or Regina.

Mal raised her own brows at the statement. One would think by now she would no longer be so surprised by the things that came out of her daughter's mouth but nope, that one threw her. She snorted at the statement because Mal had indeed been thinking that.

Regina was a very sexy pregnant woman but what made it even sexier was how that baby was conceived. Maleficent still got turned on by the memories of those intense sensations during their lovemaking. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before and it gave their normal sex life a nice little boost, not like it was needed but it was helpful. She wondered if Regina still got turned on by just thinking about it as well. Most likely. Then the thought of Regina getting turned on, turned Maleficent on even more.

"Perhaps." Mal said casually and Lily tittered.

"I doubt the queen would like that very much. She seems to really like her body."

Mal laughed. "That's true. I'm still surprised that she agreed this time."

"That's true love for you." Lily said with a grin as she headed back to the counter. She leaned against it, facing her mother. "She's pretty amazing. I'm happy for you. You deserve a break from the way life has treated you."

"Me? What about you?" Mal asked surprised.

"I'm happy." Lily said with a shrug. "Honestly, I thought I would never be happy but then I started trusting you and well... now I feel safe and at peace. It's nice."

Mal smiled sadly at her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking the skin with thumb softly. The girl leaned into the touch with almost no hesitation. Maleficent hated that there was a point that her child ever felt unsafe. That's one thing she could have guaranteed her growing up, and Snow White and Prince Charming took that away from both of them. Banished her child, not even caring what could have happened to a defenseless child, all alone. She felt anger flow through her again. All these years her daughter was suffering without her while the Charmings whined about Regina's curse being the cause of them losing their child. That was their decision to send Emma away but they kidnapped Lily. Lily was sacrificed for their child. If anyone was the victim here, it was Lily.

The Evil Queen wouldn't have even been that cruel.

Their darkness was the most dangerous kind. Hidden, disguised behind good intentions. That's why she doesn't want them around this new child. Regina may trust them but Mal does not.

She felt her daughter's hand cover her own and wrap around it. She looked into her daughter's eyes and she smiled at her. "Hey, you're getting that look in your eyes." Lily said gently. "I shouldn't have told you that, I'm sorry."

"No. Thank you for opening up to me." Mal said patting the girl's cheek then straightening up as she pulled her hand away. "Sometimes it's hard for me because I couldn't protect you better but I promise nothing will ever happen again."

"I know." Lily said confidently with a smile.

"Good." Mal said with a with a firm nod.

"Mom," Lily said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Lily hesitated for a moment and fidgeted. Something that Mal found adorable, not that she'd ever tell her that. "Do you think Regina would mind if I saw her as a mom? I know she has Henry and all but I..." She paused. "I love her like I love you and sometimes I feel like we're all a family."

Mal smiled, they are a family. "I don't think she'd mind. In fact, I believe she'd like that very much." She watched her daughter as she she smiled. "I'll speak to her about it." She didn't mention that Regina already saw Lily as a daughter, she decided that that's a conversation that her girls should have.

"Okay." Lily said. "Are you going to see her tonight?"

"Probably." Mal replied with a smile and Lily knew that that meant yes. "Why don't you come as well? We can watch a movie."

Lily shook her head sadly but smiled a little at her mother catching on to little parts of this world, like 'movie nights with her girlfriend'. It's safe to say that she was proud of her mother. "Can't. Ruby asked me to come out with her and Emma for drinks."

Mal smirked. "Oh, that cute little werewolf..."

"Mom stop." Lily groaned as she ran a hand over her face. "She's just a friend."

"Regina was just a friend at one time." Mal pointed out casually. "And now she's carrying my child."

"Mom..." Lily whined.

"Okay, okay." Mal said raising her hands in surrender. "I'm only joking." It was amazing how natural teasing came to Mal.

"Good." Lily said with a curt nod.

Mal smirked. "Don't stay out too late."

"Yes... Mom." Lily whined then grinned at her mother. Her mother just shook her head at her teasing.

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky, turning the blue canvas behind it into a burnt orange, a deep red blended in with it, mixed with a golden yellow. The air was cooler as well. The streets were quiet as well, as it usually was at this time in this little sleepy town. Maleficent stood at the front door of Regina's house. She normally would have just poofed herself inside as she used to do back in the Enchanted Forest... actually it was almost as if Mal lived there anyway, most of her things were there from the many sleepovers they've had but for some reason, she still felt like it would be inappropriate to just barge in. Especially since Regina no longer lived alone. The queen had a bit of a full house at this point, so even though Mal was no longer a guest in the woman's home, she still behaved as such.

She rang the doorbell which she was still getting used to and waited as she shifted the matte black roses she was holding from one hand to the other.

The door was pulled open and instead of being greeted by her dark haired queen, she was met with the woman's older sister and a fussy nineteen month old in her arms. Speaking of a full house.

"Maleficent." The woman breathed with a relieved smile. Mal smiled back.

Over the time that Mal had been dating Regina, she and the woman's sister have formed a friendship. They understood and respected each other.

"Good evening, Zelena." Mal said as the woman stepped aside to let her in. She tickled under the baby's chin. "Robin." As if by magic the baby's frown turned into a small smile. "How are the two of you?"

"Well..." Zelena said exasperated, adjusting the wriggling baby in her arms. "Someone's in a bit of a mood." She said nodding towards the baby who was glaring up at her. "But is it truly considered a _mood_ , if she stays that way?"

Maleficent chuckled. "I suppose not."

The baby giggled as if she was in on the joke and reached for Mal. Zelena shifted the baby again so that she could get closer. Mal took one of the baby's hands and kissed it. "Well, good luck to you and Regina with this..."

Mal smirked. "I think we'd be fine."

Zelena nodded. "Perhaps. The three of us could definitely pull it off."

Mal smiled at Zelena including herself into their little family dynamic. She hummed in agreement as she combed her fingers through Robin's thick dark red curls. The little girl smiled at her then scrunched her nose adorably.

"Uh oh, someone is starting to pick up their aunt's facial expressions." Mal said with a wink at the baby.

Zelena chuckled and looked at her daughter. "She certainly has her bad attitude that's for sure."

Both witches laughed at that one. "I see that."

"Speaking of which, I left Regina upstairs in bed. Her tummy was bothering her." Zelena explained. "She was resting, so I ran down to check on Binnie and she was awake and very fussy."

"I see that." Mal said and smiled at the baby. "I'll go check on her."

"Okay and please call down if you need anything."

"Of course." Mal nodded then suddenly she engulfed herself in a cloud of black smoke, vanishing from the room, leaving behind two very amused redheads.

When Mal reappeared in Regina's bedroom, which had gradually become 'their bedroom' she went straight over to the bed where Zelena said she had left Regina. It was obviously empty, the sheets turned down and the bedside lamp turned on. A can of ginger ale sat on the night stand beside a glass that was filled with it and a straw sticking out of it. Who knew the Wicked Witch of the West could've been such a loving, caring sister? The Mills girls are just full of surprises.

"Regina?" Mal said calmly as she glanced around the empty bedroom. She of course didn't receive a response. "Gina?"

There it was. A small gagging sound, coming from the bathroom. Maleficent sighed. There she was. She placed the flowers down onto the bedside table and with a snap of her fingers they were in a red crystal vase. She heard the sound again and started to follow it.

She crossed the dimly lit room to the slightly ajar door. The lights were on and she could hear the sounds of Regina's wretching and gagging. Her heart squeezed painfully. She hated for Regina to be in any kind of distress, natural or otherwise.

She slowly pushed the door open and frowned at the sight before her. Regina was kneeling over the toilet, holding the sides of the bowl tightly and her head was almost inside of it. Another rattling cough came from Regina as she tried to take in a breath.

Mal stepped inside of the room and pushed the door closed. The sound caught Regina's attention.

"Get out, Zelena." Regina gasped out. "I think I could manage being sick on my own."

"Wrong witch." Maleficent said stepping closer. She heard Regina make a sound akin to a weak groan. "It's your love." She said in a teasing tone.

Regina started to respond but instead she groaned and went back to emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Mal was beside her in an instant, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. To say that Mal was alarmed was an understatement. She's never been sick, so she didn't exactly understand it or know what to do but instinct told her to comfort.

After a while Regina's stomach appeared to give all it could. She inhaled a sharp breath and closed the lid on the toilet. Maleficent just watched on silently unsure of what she should do. So they just sat there unmoving until Regina broke the silence.

"That was so disgusting." Her voice was hoarse and weak. "I am so sorry that you had to see that. I'd prefer you didn't." The brunette opened her palm and a small puff of purple smoke appeared in her palm. It cleared, leaving behind a damp cloth. She began wiping her mouth.

"How long have you been going through this?" Maleficent asked, completely ignoring Regina's statement. Of course she was going to be there for her. Even in the moments that were a little rough or less than glamorous. This was their baby. They were going to go through this together.

"About a week."

Maleficent looked scandalized by that. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." Regina snapped but it lacked the bite she intended, given her weakened state. It came out like more of a bratty whine. She even looked disappointed in herself for a moment.

"You kind of do." Mal pointed out. "This baby is my responsibility as well. If the two of you are not well then that's my concern."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just really cranky."

"Are you now?" Mal teased and Regina smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad you're here. Zelena was driving me nuts." Regina groaned. "She didn't know what to do with herself, it was both endearing and irritating."

Mal chuckled, glad that Regina was returning to herself. "Let's get you back into the bed."

Regina shook her head when Mal reached over to help her. "I need a bath. I feel disgusting."

"Alright." Maleficent nodded with a small smile then stood. She went over to the gorgeous porcelain drop-in bathtub with the golden trim and turned on the faucet. She adjusted the water to a suitable temperature.

Something as simple as this was a difficult thing to learn for the blonde dragon. It was a wonderful discovery, given the fact that it was much easier than carrying buckets of water from a well but adjusting it was strange. Not long after learning that, Mal was then hit with the strange reality that everyone's shower is different. This world was an odd place.

As the bathtub filled up, Mal added Regina's favorite things. Rose scented bath salts and the apple scented bubble bath she loves.

"I'm really sorry you had to see me that way." Regina said softly, repeating her earlier statement. She watched Mal move around her bathroom. "That had to be the most unattractive thing to see."

"It was." Mal said honestly. "But..." She said turning around and catching Regina's worried eyes. "You are always attractive to me. Even with your head halfway in the toilet."

Regina shook her head but the amusement was evident in her eyes. She went to pull herself up off of the floor and before Mal could help her, she was standing. She flushed the toilet. She then moved over to the sink and looked into the mirror. She frowned at her reflection.

"I shouldn't be surprised. This coming from the same person that told me to eat raw meat." She said with an eye roll at the blonde witch. Mal smirked. Regina shook her head and went about rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, grimacing as she did.

"When's the last time you ate?" The blonde asked as she watched Regina spread toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"Lunch."

Mal looked at her watch. "Regina, it's almost seven o'clock."

Regina frowned. "Food makes my stomach hurt."

"You have to eat." Maleficent said gently as she perched herself on the edge of the tub. "The baby needs the nutrients and so do you. I want you to be healthy. I need you to be."

Regina popped the toothbrush into her mouth and nodded. As she brushed her teeth, Mal turned off the faucet, deeming the bathtub full. The bathroom smelled of apples and flowers. The steam was fogging up the mirror.

Regina rinsed then turned back to Maleficent. The dragon raised her brows in question. "Thank you." The mayor said softly.

"You're welcome." Mal said with a smile. "Would you like some candles?"

She waved her hands and Regina's candles were then on the edge of the tub and with another flick of her wrist, they lit themselves. Regina chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Good." Maleficent motioned to Regina's clothes. "Now, off."

Regina raised a brow. "Excuse me but you need to get out first."

"Oh Regina, this is hardly my first time seeing that glorious body of yours. Now, come on."

Regina's blouse started undoing itself. Regina sighed and it fell open revealing her red lace bra. "Are we really doing this?"

Mal shrugged with a smirk, admiring the body of her true love and soul mate. "Maybe. Come before the water gets cold." She stood and stepped aside.

Regina silently did what she was told and shimmied out of her skirt. Then came her underwear and there stood Regina Mills, completely nude. Mal's eyes traveled over every inch of tantalizing olive skin and every curve hungrily. She cleared her throat and reminded herself that Regina was not feeling well which is why they were there.

"Come." She motioned Regina closer. When the woman came closer, Mal held a hand out. Regina took it and she helped her into the bathtub. Once Regina was settled, Mal moved over to the toilet and sat atop the closed lid.

She smiled as Regina sank down until only her head was above the water.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Nice." Regina sighed. "Thank you again."

"Of course."

"So..." Regina sighed. "Tell me about the rest of your day..."

Maleficent told Regina of her day. Basically not much of anything important happened, just that a fairy came in for a love potion. Mal and Lily both found it to be odd but assisted her. Apparently the woman was in love with a man and she was pretty sure that he loved her back but just didn't know it yet. They equipped her with the proper potion and sent her on her way.

Regina chuckled. "Oh dear..." She sounded much more energetic and the color was returning to her face. "And here I thought fairies didn't fall in love."

"No. That ridiculous little blue moth told them that. Anyone could feel love."

Regina smirked and her eyes sparkled the way they did whenever she was teasing Maleficent. "Even fire breathing beasts?"

Mal laughed. "Even fire breathing beasts."

Regina hummed contentedly. "Good."

They talked a little more and Regina told Mal about her day. She spent a little time with her niece when she got in, before the youngest Mills went down for a nap. Mal thought it was so precious that little Robin had been trying to form full sentences.

"She's so young." Regina said thoughtfully. "Henry was much older when he finally did."

Mal shrugged. "She's magical. It makes her advanced. I'm surprised that she hasn't done it yet."

Regina scrunched her nose. "Well, thank the Gods for that one."

Mal chuckled. "She's developed your attitude, so let's all be grateful that she hasn't gotten your sharp tongue... yet."

Regina scoffed. "Should she be so lucky."

Mal shook her head with a fond smile. "You are something else, you know that?"

"I've been told." Regina grinned. Good she was feeling better.

The water swished around as Regina went to get out of the bathtub. Maleficent was on her feet in an instant, helping her to stand. Before the brunette could ask, Mal magicked a towel into her hands and handed it over. Regina smiled graciously and began wrapping it around herself as Mal tried not to stare too hard at the wet, tan skin suddenly vanishing behind the towel. She averted her eyes as she helped Regina out. Now was not the time for lustful thoughts.

Mal could feel the heat radiating off the woman as she stood before her, much too close. She couldn't tell if it was a fever or the warm water, either way she was burning up.

"You should dry off and get ready for bed." Maleficent suggested, her voice a hoarse whisper from standing so close to her true love completely nude.

Regina looked up at her, deep into her eyes and nodded. "Okay." She whispered and squeezed Mal's hand then stepped around her. She started walking towards the door but stopped when she realized Mal wasn't following her. "Mal?"

"I'm coming." Mal said softly. "I'll clean up in here. It won't take too long."

"You don't have to-"

"I know but I want to." The dragon nodded towards the bathroom door. "Now go."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said then slipped out.

Mal smiled then went about straightening up the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Maleficent emerged from the bathroom, turning the light off behind her, Regina was already in bed. The queen was snug under her expensive blankets, lying on her side. Her back was facing the bathroom. Mal couldn't exactly tell if she was asleep, so she just removed her shoes and walked barefoot across the carpet to the bed.

She never really understood why Regina needed such a large bed in this world but she would be lying if she said she didn't find it comfortable.

Climbing into the bed, she slipped under the blankets and moved closer to the other woman. She molded her front to her back, placing a hand on the woman's still very flat, toned tummy. They fit so perfectly together.

"Thank you for tonight." Came Regina's soft whispered voice.

Mal hummed and started making gentle circles on the woman's stomach. Their child was growing there, their beautiful, perfect child. The final piece of their happy ending. It was still surreal. "Always."

Regina shifted and moved her body impossibly closer to the woman behind her. Her hand covered the one on her stomach. "I know this is not exactly how you imagined our evening going."

"Well... no, Regina. I did not exactly expect you to become violently ill but that's what happened and we dealt with it." Maleficent explained. "But I don't mind this current development."

Regina chuckled as Mal pressed a kiss to her neck. She was still warm. It was definitely a fever. She nipped the flesh for a moment and smiled when the other woman hummed in approval but she pulled away just as quickly.

"I bet."

Mal laid back on the pillow. "Go to sleep, Regina."

"Okay, bossy dragon." Regina huffed in a playful tone. She fell silent and Mal hummed.

She actually wanted Regina to stay up a little while but the woman was feeling weak and exhausted. She could tell by how groggy she was and how clingy she was becoming.

They just laid there, in the quiet of the room. The sky turning to night and the moon shinning brightly. A breeze blew through the open windows, shaking the curtains. The moment was nice, peaceful even. A lot like the life they live now.

She could hear Regina's breathing even out and felt her body go slightly limp against her own. Regina had obviously given up her battle against sleep.

At least she was getting some well needed and deserved rest. Maleficent just hoped when she awoke, she would feel one hundred percent better because just like Zelena, she had no idea what do to do with herself when Regina was sick.

Maybe she could look into a magical solution for that. She made a mental note to do that in the morning as a yawn came from her. Maybe she was a little tired as well.

She settled into the pillow, getting comfortable. "See you in the morning, my love." She muttered before closing her eyes.

As sleep overcame her as well, the last thing on her mind was finding some way to make Regina better because she couldn't stand the love of her life being anything but healthy. Sure, it was supposed to be natural but that doesn't mean that Regina was supposed to endure it. What's the point of having limitless power and not using it to help those you love?

This and the emotions that came along with it was overwhelming enough and this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Honestly, I've never been pregnant so everything I'm writing is going by things I've read as research or seen on tv or my friends who've had children.**

 **I keep waiting for a moment for Henry to jump in but for some reason it didn't feel right in this chapter? Maybe the next one? I don't know.**

 **But anyway, you guys can tell me what you want to see in this story involving the pregnancy, the baby, the characters or anything. This is my first magical baby multichapter and... so, yeah.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading. Please shoot me a review. See ya at the next update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for following and reviewing. I'm glad you guys are enjoying. I really enjoy writing dragon queen honestly. Their personalities are fun to explore and play around with.**

 **Aaaand I hear you. I don't particularly care for Henry either...**

 **I'll just have to find a way to get rid of him. Not permanently, but just a way to explain his absence.**

 **ANYWAYS...**

 **With that said. I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes, I didn't exactly do a whole lot of editing because I wanted to get this chapter up because I feel a really bad cold coming on and just in case... I already wanted to have this posted. I don't particularly like the way it came out but I can't exactly see where I went wrong. *sigh***

 **But no warnings for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3

The sound of a soft groan and a mumble of 'not again' caused Mal's eyes to spring open. She felt the woman in her arms wiggle out of her grasp and before she could make a grab for her, she was up and dashing to the bathroom. Mal sighed and rolled onto her back just in time to see the woman disappear into the bathroom. The light flicked on and there was a loud groan before there was complete silence.

Sitting up, she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. She glanced at the bedside clock. Neither of them had to be up for a few hours and yet here they were. A gagging sound came from the bathroom and Mal just knew that it was happening again. With another tired sigh, she rolled out of bed and stretched her stiff limbs. Clearly this was going to be a repeat of the night before. If that was the case then Regina needed her.

She padded to the bathroom and tapped on the slightly ajar door to let Regina know that she was coming in. She heard a garbled response, clearly a sound of protest. Ignoring that, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside.

"I feel like my stomach is trying to come up." Regina gasped out as she tried to breathe.

"I'm so sorry." Mal whispered as she knelt beside her.

Regina furrowed her brows. "It's not your fault." She said softly. Before she could say anything else, she groaned and turned back to the toilet, returning to emptying her stomach into it.

After a few moments of that, Regina's stomach appeared to settle or it gave all that it could. Neither of them knew which it was. Regina conjured a damp cloth again and wiped her face.

"Why don't you get back into bed?" Mal suggested gently. "Be still for a little while."

"I can't..." Regina sighed then she grimaced at a cramp. "I have work."

"Take the day off." Maleficent said simply. Regina stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"I can't just take the day off, Mal. I'm the mayor."

"And you are unwell. Honestly, I know that this town is important to you. I do, but our baby is more important."

"It's not the baby. It's me." Regina sighed.

"All the more reason for you to stay home and rest."

Regina sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was feeling what was clearly the beginning of a headache. "Maleficent-"

"Regina, listen..." Mal said holding up a hand. She could hear Regina's tone and judging by the way that she used her full name, the queen was not too pleased with her suggesting that she abandon her town but Maleficent didn't exactly care. Regina's wellbeing was far too important to her. The town could wait. "You and I are going to stay here for the day. Lie in bed and do nothing. You need to relax."

Regina frowned. The dragon's tone left no room for argument but she was a little perturbed at being told what to do. Maleficent did have a point through. Regina hadn't taken a break from that job in years. Honestly, she was tired but she worried if the people of that town would even be able to function in her absence. But at this moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she take care of herself so that their little one, growing inside of her was healthy.

"Fine." She snapped. "I have to make some calls."

Maleficent nodded. "Good."

Regina started to say something but instead turned a bright green color and turned back to the toilet.

Maleficent sighed and her hand began rubbing the woman's back softly. "Okay..." She said gently. "It's okay. Let it out."

This went on for a while longer before it subsided. Regina silently closed the toilet lid and flushed it. She remained silent for a moment longer.

Maleficent remained silent as well, clearly unsure of what to do.

"I need a shower." Regina finally said and began pulling herself up.

"Alright." Maleficent said standing as well. Like the night before, Maleficent went over and started Regina's shower for her as the woman rinsed her mouth.

Maleficent turned around just as Regina was stripping off her pajamas. She gave the queen's body a good once over then shook herself out of it. She cleared her throat. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you." Regina said softly.

Maleficent smiled and started for the door. "Always." She said seriously. She received a smile from her queen then slipped out.

Maleficent left the door slightly ajar, in case Regina should need her. She'll check on her if she's taking too long. She crossed their bedroom and perched herself on their bed. She too had calls to make. For one, she had to inform her daughter that she was in charge of the shop for the entire day. Lily would either be very pleased by this news or completely offended, either way, Maleficent was taking the day off.

She dug into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. It unfortunately was dead but with a wave of her hand, she fixed that. Bringing it back to life in an instant. She found that despite all of the wonderful inventions that this world had to offer, they all could use a little magic.

Her screen lit up and it was filled with an image that Lily had set as her lock and home screens. It was an adorable picture of Regina, Lily and little Robin under Regina's apple tree. She remembered the day the picture was taken. Robin wasn't even a year old yet. It was early fall and the whole world around them was painted in orange, golds and reds. It was a beautiful day.

They had a picnic. Zelena had attended as well. Lily suggested they all take a picture together. Zelena opted out of it and so did Maleficent. Zelena who had been in this world much longer than Maleficent had, volunteered to show her how to take a picture on her phone and that picture as well as a few others was the result.

That was one of her favorite memories.

Mal never thought she would have that. She never exactly wanted that. She fell in love with Regina in the Enchanted Forest but Regina had other plans at the time. She accepted what Regina gave her because that was all she wanted then. Her pregnancy with Lily changed that. It made her want a family then when she lost her, she lost all hope for that but now here she was with more family than she ever thought she would have, and they still had one on the way. It was nice. It was a peaceful feeling and she had Regina to thank for that. She gave her and Lily a home. Something that neither of them had before.

With a small smile, Mal went to Lily's number and called her. A few rings in, the young woman's sleepy voice came onto the line.

"Mom?" She greeted drowsily.

"Good morning." Maleficent said as her smile widened at the sound of her daughter's voice. "You sound like you had fun last night."

"I did." She said and Mal could hear her suppress a yawn. "What's up?"

"Regina is not feeling well, so I'm going to stay here with her today."

"Oh my god." Lily gasped and she sounded wide awake then. "Is she okay? Is it the baby?"

"They're both fine. She's just tired and needs to relax a little. Her body is different now and it needs more rest. I'm making her take a day off and I'm staying with her to make sure that she does."

"Oh, you want to get in a little more cuddle time?"

"Lily." Maleficent warned and her dark haired child burst out laughing.

"Oh you're allowed to tease me but I'm not allowed to tease you?"

"Exactly."

"Not fair."

"Life's not fair." Maleficent said simply and Lily scoffed. "Look, can you look after the shop today?"

"Yeah," Lily said quickly. "Totally."

"Thank you." Mal sighed. "I know it's your day off but..."

"Its cool. I don't mind. I usually come in on my day off anyway..."

"But you most likely did not expect to come in today..." _Given the fact that you're obviously hungover_ , she wanted to say.

"Mom, it's fine. Just take care of Regina and my little brother or sister."

"Okay. Thank you, Lily."

"No problem. I'm going to run and get dressed. Love you and tell Gina I said hey."

"Love you." Mal said back before ending the call. She was proud of her daughter. That was for sure. She's come a long way.

As soon as the call ended, Regina emerged from the bathroom. She had a little more color in her cheeks and she no longer looked near death. Either the shower helped or it was magic.

"I just got off the phone with your daughter." Maleficent said as she watched Regina cross the room to her dresser.

Regina chuckled at Mal calling Lily her daughter. It was true, she was. Regina treated her as such. They were close, best friend close. Regina was one of the first people that Lily trusted in Storybrooke besides her mother.

"And what did our oldest child say?"

Mal shrugged. "She's going to watch the shop while I stay home with you." She relayed. "Oh and for me to take care of you and her little brother or sister."

Regina snorted. "Oh dear, she's already started."

Maleficent made a face. "Yes well. The important part is that you're going to get your rest."

Regina hummed. "I know." She drawled with a pouty face. She looked through her dresser until she selected a comfortable outfit to lounge in and in a dramatic cloud of deep purple smoke, it was magicked onto her body.

Regina smirked at Maleficent who was now wearing a pout because she didn't change in front of her. She started to sass her about it but her eyes landed on the black roses, sitting in the red vase on the nightstand. She smiled and padded over to them. "When did you get these?" She asked as she leaned in and smelled them.

"Yesterday evening." Maleficent said watching Regina with a small smile. "I forgot about them honestly."

"They're beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are."

Regina looked up at Maleficent and grinned. "So charming. Who needs a charming Prince when I could have a Charming dragon?"

Maleficent scowled and Regina snorted out a laugh. The Dragon rolled her eyes. "I take back what I said and I want my flowers back."

Regina laughed. "No you can't. You've already given them. It's poor etiquette."

"Regina, since when do I care about that?"

"Since you've fallen in love with a queen, that's when."

"That so?"

Regina hummed and plucked a rose from the vase. She climbed into the bed with Maleficent. "Tell me more about how beautiful I am."

Mal chuckled. "So vain."

Regina laughed and laid on her side and coerced the blonde to lie down with her. When the older woman settled on her side, facing her, she explained, "No, I just like to hear you tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're breathtaking." Mal said softly as she combed her fingers through the younger woman's dark hair. "I remember when I first saw you. I felt desire for the first time in decades. I had seen many lands and had seen many exotic and beautiful things but none of them even came close to you. I would never feel desire as strong for any other person. I think it was you that ignited my flame. I know it was you."

Regina smiled and closed her eyes as Maleficent's gentle fingers glided across her cheek. She felt a soft kiss pressed to her lips then just like that it was gone.

"I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with you that day." Maleficent confessed.

"So did I."

Maleficent smiled at that. "Good."

There was a loud rumble coming from Regina's stomach, ruining their moment. She blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Maleficent chuckled. "You know how much I despise that mushy..." She trailed off. She pointed to Regina's stomach."That roaring beast saved me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm starving."

"Okay, so let's get you fed." Maleficent said sitting up and pulling Regina with her. "I'm going to shower and change."

She kissed her quickly and climbed out of bed. Then she started for the bathroom but stopped at the door. She looked at Regina over her shoulder.

"When I first gazed into your eyes, I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life." She said softly before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving behind a grinning Regina.

* * *

Regina entered the kitchen, followed closely by Maleficent. Zelena was already busy preparing breakfast for Robin. The little girl was wiggling around in her highchair and trying to sing along to the preschool music playing in the background. This was a typical morning routine for them.

Regina cleared her throat pulling both of their attention. Zelena looked up and smiled and Robin did the same.

"Ah, good, you're alive." Zelena said in a relieved tone as she continued to move around the kitchen making Robin's breakfast. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Um... no." Regina said as she rounded the kitchen island where her niece was seated. Robin squealed with excitement and reached for her aunt. "I'm just going to fix myself a cup of tea and something simple like toast."

"I could do that. You know, the kettle is already on and I can use a toaster." Zelena said sitting a bowl and a sippy cup of homemade apple juice in front of her daughter.

"No." Regina said quickly. "I can do it." She sidled up to her niece and smiled down at her. The little girl grinned up at her.

Zelena looked up at her seriously. "Are you sure, because..."

Regina hummed. "Yes." She said and kissed Robin's forehead. "Good morning, Little Bird." She whispered to the small child.

The little girl giggled. She put her tiny palm to her mouth then blew her aunt a kiss. She babbled a little bit, her aunt had no idea what she was saying except for a few words here and there but she seemed happy, so it was enough for Regina.

Regina had become very close to Robin. Taking the roll as more of a second mother than an aunt. Maleficent took on more of the role of an aunt. The two of them spoiled the little girl rotten. Not only with gifts which came flowing in but also with love and affection.

She was the only baby within their coven (as Lily called the three of them, sometimes including herself in the equation whenever she was feeling confident in her magic) so the three of them were extremely protective of her. Someone was always holding her or cuddling her. She was a brat as Zelena would say. One of Robin's favorite parts of her day was cuddling with her aunt.

The little girl would seek Regina out in any room of the house and stroll in there with her little stuffed black dog and crawl into Regina's lap. The little girl would bury herself as far into her aunty Gina's chest as she could and sometimes fall asleep, other times Regina would find a show for her to watch and the two of them would end up watching it together or they'd read a book, more often than not they wouldn't make it to the end and fall asleep instead. Other times, Robin would find Regina in her study. She'd sit in Regina's lap as the mayor worked.

Robin was a huge part of Regina's life. Regina was a huge part of hers. She worried that the little girl would respond negatively to the fact that Regina was having her own baby. Regina of course wouldn't love Robin any less but the young child wouldn't know that. She'll see someone new that she has to share her attention with. It would definitely change things.

It worried both Regina and Maleficent, who had quickly made it onto Robin's favorite person's list as well when she was very small. Mal's power being part of that. The way that Robin would get upset and her dolls would suddenly start dancing around her, a show put on by Mal's hands. Or a tiny light show put on in the backyard with silent fireworks lighting up the sky, right before the child's bedtime.

Robin would eat it up. She would climb into Mal's lap and dare anyone to make her get down.

All of them were a family unit. It took all three of them a while to understand what family meant but they all seemed to have gotten the hang of it. They all had so much love to give and now they could share it freely without judgement. Without being classified as weak and that changed them. All of them. They're better now.

"Robin..." Mal said sitting beside the little girl at the island. The little girl looked up at her favourite dragon and smiled a smile that looked so much like Regina.

"Hi." The little girl said happily. Mal chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"The two of you are turning her into a brat." Zelena pointed out as she leaned back against the opposite counter, her voice was light and playful. "She thinks the whole world revolves around her."

"It does." Both Regina and Maleficent said in unison.

Zelena snorted and watched her sister walk over to the counter and begin fixing her tea.

"Okay, so what happens when your own little bun is done in there?" Zelena asked, amusement in her tone. "You will no longer have time to spoil her."

"Um... excuse me." Regina said without looking up. "There will always be time to spoil my Little Bird."

Zelena rolled her eyes at her sister and turned back to her daughter who was now eating happily.

"Have the two of you thought of names?" Zelena asked finally.

Regina's head snapped up from her mug and Maleficent's eyes drifted from the little girl to Zelena. They both looked like a couple of deer caught in headlights. Zelena snorted.

"Oh no..." She muttered.

"Names?" Regina finally asked. She looked like her brain was about to short circuit. Regina was very jumpy about the pregnancy, still slightly in shock even though it was planned. The concept of a baby being conceived through magic was... well, she thought it was impossible. She didn't exactly expect it to actually work. It seemed too far fetched at the time but here they were.

She was quite nervous though and every time Maleficent or Zelena asked something about it, she'd completely freeze up and look like she wanted to make a break for it.

"Yes. What are you going to call your baby dragon?" She repeated slowly, teasing her sister. "You weren't going to call it _dragon_ , were you?"

Regina's brows furrowed. "We hadn't thought of names. I figured it was too early."

Mal shrugged. "It's never too early. Although it hadn't crossed my mind until now."

Regina looked completely overwhelmed for a moment. Even startled, and Maleficent's eyes softened. "Regina, my love..." the brunette's eyes snapped to hers. "It's okay. We have time."

"I just never thought I'd have any more children after Henry..." She sighed. "I wanted a daughter but then Lily came along." She and Mal shared a smile. "I honestly never thought I'd ever be picking out baby names ever again."

"Okay..." Zelena said thoughtfully. "So right off the top of your head, what would you call Robin's baby cousin?"

Regina shrugged. "No clue." She shook her head. "Give us some time to think on it." She had absolutely no idea.

"Fine." Zelena groaned. "But you only have a few hours because I have errands to run."

Regina looked at the pint size version of her sister that was currently giggling as Maleficent tickled her tummy. She looked back at her sister. "Are you um... taking Robin?"

Zelena nodded. "Of course." She pushed off of the counter and walked over to the little girl. She took her now empty bowl and cup then handed them to her sister who placed them into the sink. "You have work today and I believe that Granny is watching the Charmings' son."

"Actually Regina is not going in to work today. She has already contacted everyone. She's getting some much needed rest." Maleficent said. Zelena's brows shot up and she looked away from where she was wiping Robin's face with a baby wipe at the brunette. Her sister shrugged.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked turning back to Maleficent. As long as she had known her little sister, even when they were enemies, she's never known Regina to take a break from anything. She was a busybody that always needed to be doing something.

Maleficent shrugged. "I can be quite persuasive when I need to be."

Zelena smirked and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad that she's taking the day off. She's deserves it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we can watch Robin."

Zelena looked back at her sister and raised a questioning brow. "Aren't you supposed to be relaxing?"

"I can relax and watch a baby. The only time that babies become overwhelming is when you have no idea what you're doing."

Zelena gave her sister a look at the jab then turned back to her baby. "I don't know, Regina... you should rest and Robin can be demanding."

Regina sighed and looked at Maleficent. She batted her lashes at her. "Mal..." She began so sweetly and the dragon frowned, she knew what was coming. She both loved and despised how Regina had her wrapped around her finger like that. "Tell Zelena that it will be fine and I can still have a relaxing day with Robin here."

Maleficent looked at the woman she loved, the woman she would give the moon and the stars to in a heartbeat. She sighed. "Yes. I'm sure we both can handle one baby." She agreed.

Zelena nodded. "Fine but if Regina gets tired, call me."

Maleficent nodded. "Of course."

Regina glared at the other witches treating her as if she couldn't take care of herself. "I'm standing right here. " She grumbled.

* * *

Zelena left for the day and the remaining three occupants of the house had settled into the family room. Robin had climbed into Mal's lap and was playing with her dolls, while Maleficent flicked through the channels on the television in search of something suitable for a young mind to watch.

Regina, however was curled up on the opposite side of the couch, very actively reading a baby book. Those things are more horrifying than helpful. She remembered reading every kind of book she could get her hands on when she adopted Henry. None of them prepared her for what was to come. She was pretty sure that despite the knowledge from the books and the experience with her son, she was not prepared for this child either.

There's no way in hell to prepare for a magical half dragon.

"Aunty Gina." Robin singsonged and Regina looked up at her niece and smiled. "T.v. watch."

Maleficent and Regina smiled at the child's grammar and her little hint of an accent.

"Of course." Regina said with a nod. She didn't particularly like being ordered around but with Robin she made an exception.

Regina's eyes met Maleficent's. They shared a small smile. Regina winked at her then turned back to her book.

"This should be alright." Maleficent said as she turned back to the television. Robin's eyes were suddenly glued to it. There was some preschool show playing in the background.

Regina had made a joke about the two of them having to learn to get used to that. The singing and the loud high pitched voices because soon they'd be doing that full time. Regina hadn't let Henry watch much television as a small child and she partially regretted it. He seemed to be making up for it now though.

Maleficent simply shrugged, clearly unfazed as usual. While Regina is nervous about most things that involved this baby, Maleficent had remained cool and calm about the whole thing. If she was even the slightest bit nervous, she didn't let it show.

"Doc!" Robin squealed happily and started clapping along with the theme music playing. She turned to her aunt and pointed to the television. "Aunty Gina! Doc!"

"I see, Dear." Regina chuckled. The little girl giggled and turned back to the show.

The show went on. Robin was completely enthralled by it, not blinking nor moving a muscle the entire time. She had at some point during the show, wiggled out of Maleficent's lap and stood in front of the television. Regina took that as an opportunity to get some much needed attention of her own from a certain blonde dragon. She scooted across the couch until she was right in the blonde's personal space. Regina smirked.

"Hey." She whispered. The Dragon smiled and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against her.

"Hello Beautiful." She purred.

Regina chuckled. "Have you spoken to Lily? How's everything going at the shop?"

Maleficent hummed. "I feel slightly guilty because she was out all night with Ruby and the saviour. Only the gods know what time she stumbled in."

"Or how intoxicated she was."

"Indeed but as soon as I told her you were unwell, she was out of bed."

Regina nodded. Lily was caring like that. Despite her having double the darkness inside of her, the girl had a heart and it was big and quite possibly bright red.

She grinned as the first part of what Maleficent had said finally sunk in. "She went out with Ruby Lucas last night? She told me it was just Emma."

Maleficent smirked in response and nodded. "She didn't want to tell me that last little fact either. But apparently the Princess attending was supposed to mean that it wasn't a date."

Regina snorted. "Right. Let her think that." She scoffed as she leaned closer into her dragon. "I knew it was a good idea to introduce them. I honestly had meant for it to be a friendship because you know..."

"Shapeshifters..."

"And there aren't exactly many other dragons in this town, so the next best thing was a werewolf."

"Well, Lilith happens to find that werewolf extremely gorgeous."

Regina hummed. "I know..."

"I caught her thinking about her a few times in dragon form and honestly, those thoughts made my daily thoughts of you seem clean..."

Whenever Maleficent and Lily were in dragon form they could hear each other's thoughts. It's how they communicated. As a mother, Mal couldn't help but abuse that power to see what was going on in her child's life. She found out a few interesting things but the thing that stood out the most was the younger dragon's attraction to a certain shapeshifting waitress.

"Oh dear..." Regina sighed and chuckled. "Well, I approve of her. She has a good head on her shoulders, she's comfortable in her own skin and most importantly, she understands Lily."

"And her grandmother seems to accept her."

"No, Granny truly likes her. If she didn't, you'd know." Regina laughed on the last part.

"Yes, well that's true. She's just forgiven me for that night with Cruella and Ursula."

"That in itself was hilarious." Regina laughed. She remembered the weeks in which Granny would huff or grumble as she walked passed their table in the diner. She would sit their plates down with more force than necessary but overall she wouldn't speak to Maleficent.

She had forgiven Regina for the little incident and the destruction of her diner, knowing that she was undercover but she was mad with Maleficent. After a while, when she realized how in love the two sorceress were, she eased up and started being nicer to Maleficent again and they were almost... friendly even.

"I blame Cruella and Ursula."

Regina scrunched her nose. "Let's not speak about those two morons."

Mal chuckled. "Oh yes. You're still upset because Cruella tried to trap you in the underworld."

Regina blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes. The blonde laughed. "And my son."

Maleficent rolled her eyes this time. "Honestly, why did she think that would be a good idea? Trapping you there would only make things more difficult for her. Her powers are quite limited and then she would have a pissed off mother and almighty sorceress coming for her head."

"Damn near nonexistent powers unless you're an animal." Regina pointed out. "But she had your aunt helping her so..."

Maleficent nodded. "Oh yes, you've told me. I'm honestly surprised she didn't try to eat your son."

"It turns out that he was too busy becoming bffs with Cruella to go swimming in the Blind Witch's cooking pot."

"I bet you just loved that."

Regina scoffed. "I wanted to wring both of their necks." She scowled. "Plus she kidnapped my niece at some point."

Mal laughed. "She was on a roll."

"Yes, well your aunt didn't eat any of the children so there's that."

"Ah, sounds like a successful trip to me." Maleficent said with a grin. "I remember whenever my mother would take me to visit her as a child, she would feed me all of these treats and sometime before I went home, she would try to talk me into climbing into the oven."

Regina snorted out a laugh. "And I thought my relatives were bad."

"Your mother was a nightmare but aside from that no."

Regina scowled. "You're talking about my mother."

Maleficent smirked. "And you were talking about my aunt."

Regina rolled her eyes with a fond smile playing on her lips. "Who tried to trap me in hell."

"Very well...Too bad I will never get to pay them a little visit." Maleficent said thoughtfully.

"You can't really die."

"So no Underworld."

Regina nodded. "Good. You better not leave me again."

Mal smiled. "Never."

Regina hummed, leaning in. She pressed her lips to her dragon's very quickly and the other woman hummed. "I love you." she muttered against the woman's lips before pulling away.

"I love you." Maleficent kissed her again softly.

Regina chuckled as the blonde pulled away. "I know."

A loud cheer came from the floor where Robin was happily watching her show. She looked back at them and her big blue eyes sparkled with childish glee. "Dolly fixed." she announced happily.

"It is?" Regina asked.

The little girl hummed. "Yep. Broked."

"Broken, Dear." Maleficent corrected gently.

"Broken." Robin parroted. "Fixed."

"Very good, Little Bird." Regina praised. The little girl smiled proudly then turned back to the screen.

Another theme song began playing and Robin screamed happily. "Sofia!"

Maleficent groaned. "Oh no."

"Be strong, Maleficent." Regina chuckled.

"I only tolerate this... show.. because Robin likes it so much."

Regina chuckled. She started to say something but was cut off by the 'ping' sound coming from Maleficent's pocket.

The dragon dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Regina watched that with an amused raised brow. It still amazed her how quickly Maleficent had become acustomed to this world. From using a cellphone to a laptop. She still refused to dress like she was from that time period though. It's still as if she was stuck in a 1940's time loop.

Mal read the text on her screen then looked up at Regina. "Lily wants to know what you want for lunch."

"She's going to Granny's?" Regina asked and at Maleficent's smirk, she had her answer. "Tell her I want italian, so she has to go to Tony's."

They both laughed at that and Maleficent started texting. Robin turned around and grinned at them as if she got the joke. The reply was almost instant. "She asked if it was a craving because she's already at Granny's but she'd go if you and the baby are craving it."

Regina snorted' "Of course. Tell her Granny's is fine. I dont want her to pass out if she's not in Ruby's presence for too long. A caesar salad would be nice."

Maleficent nodded as she began to type. "Something light for Robin?" she asked. Regina sighed.

"I really hate giving her that but I suppose." She shrugged.

Maleficent finished off the message and turned to say something to her girlfriend but instead just said nothing as she watching the woman and her niece making faces at eachother.

The little girl giggled and fell backwards. When Regina looked over at Maleficent and realized that she had been caught, she blushed.

Mal smirked at Regina's very rare moment of shyness. "Lily says she'll be here in ten minutes."

Regina scoffed. "Yeah okay."

"Exactly what I said." Maleficent said with a laugh. "But I told her you needed to eat because of the baby."

Regina snorted. "Oh, you are awful."

"So I've been told." Maleficent purred and Regina chuckled.

"Little Bird," Regina said to the little girl. Robin turned around and glared at her. Clearly none too pleased about having her show interrupted. "Oh excuse me." She chuckled and Robin raised a brow. She's seriously spending way too much time with her and Maleficent. "Let's go get cleaned up, Lily's bringing lunch."

"Lily?" Robin asked seriously.

Regina hummed with a nod. "Yes. Now let's go get cleaned up, she's bringing food." She put emphasis on the last part.

Robin didn't have to be told twice. One of her favorite people was coming by and she was bringing food. The little girl jumped up from the floor and flew out of the room in a blur of red and pink.

Regina chuckled as she started to stand up from the couch but Maleficent's arm tightened around her waist.

"I can do it." The blonde dragon offered and Regina looked up at her with a tilt of her head.

"I got it but if you need the practice I understand."

Maleficent scoffed and removed her arm. "I don't."

"It's okay if you do because-"

"Aunty Gina!" Came Robin's tiny voice. There was a hint of impatience there.

"I'm coming, Honey." Regina replied with an amused expression. That little girl was far too sassy for her own good. More spice than sugar but that was no surprise. It was in her blood.

Regina kissed Maleficent's cheek then got up. She sighed when she felt the dragon's eyes on her ass. She pretended to hate it but honestly she loved the attention.

"Try not to get into too much trouble in my absence." She said before slipping out of the room.

"Please, I get into more trouble in your presence." The blonde called after her.

They both laughed at that one because it was very true.

* * *

Her laughter however died, when she ran into a very impatient miniature witch, with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited in front of the bathroom door.

Regina struggled not to chuckle at the small child's 'angry mommy' expression. She knew that if Robin knew more words she'd be in for it.

Henry wasn't a fresh or sassy child. That happened later but Robin is pretty much what you see is what you get. Cora (with her heart) would have loved her.

"I'm sorry." Regina said quickly and ushered the little girl into the room. Robin walked over to her little step stool and tried to move it herself but Regina levitated it with magic and set it down on the floor in front of the sink.

Robin looked back at her and giggled. Magic was a huge part of their lives and the little child was used to it. Even though she hasn't presented any powers of her own, Regina and Maleficent had felt the magic radiating off of her little body in waves. It was only a matter of time.

She knew the same would go for her own baby. This child would posses powerful magic as well. Given his or her lineage. Regina was powerful but Maleficent was quadruple that. Created out of magic in fact, so this child would have that combined. She just hoped with everything in her that this child would inherit her light magic only, which had to be a possibility since he/she was conceived out of true love and that was light magic, right? She had to remember to ask Maleficent about that.

Robin hopped up onto the step. "Gina!" She said as she put her little hands under the faucet and simulated washing them.

Regina laughed and came up behind her. She moved her hands back and adjusted the water. Satisfied with the temperature, she squirted a little of the apple cinnamon scented hand soap into the girl's hands.

Robin made a theatrical show of washing her hands while humming a very dramatic over the top melody. Regina was pretty sure that she got the theatrics from either herself or Zelena. The two of them got it from Cora of course.

"Done." Robin singsonged and held out her hands for inspection.

"Indeed you are, Little Bird." Regina said with nod and reached for a towel to dry her hands.

She dried them off then went to wash her own. "Robin, Honey?" She said, remembering something and the little red head looked up at her.

"Are you? Do you need to be changed?"

Robin furrowed her brow as if pondering Regina's question then shook her head quickly, red curls flying around her face. "No."

Regina raised a brow at her and the apparent hesitation. Before the little girl could run off, she grabbed her and lifted her up. She then proceeded to smell her diaper. That's something she hasn't done in years. To think she'll be doing it again very soon.

Robin huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

Apparently the little green bean had been telling the truth because it was all clear down there. She put the little girl down and she gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Sorry. I had to be sure."

Robin rolled her eyes and Regina snorted. "No." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry." Regina said with a pouty face that made the little girl giggle.

"Okay." She said extending her arm to her aunt. Regina shook her head with a small smile and took her hand.

Robin led the woman out of the bathroom and through the house, back towards the living room before a voice stopped them.

"In here." Maleficent's voice called to them.

Robin giggled and started leading Regina back towards the kitchen. The little girl released her hand then skipped into the room and ran over to Mal, who scooped her up.

"Lily asked which room we were in." Maleficent said, sitting Robin in her highchair. "I said kitchen. She said she's on her way. I think she going to try to-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence because there was a sudden powerful gust of air blowing around them, sending their hair flying around their faces. The force of it knocked a paper towel holder and a few other items off the the counters. A cloud of light purple smoke appeared in the middle of the room.

It cleared to reveal a proudly grinning Lilith. "It worked! That was so awesome." She said looking at Regina and Maleficent. "I just wanted to try without Regina and bam! Ruby was all no I couldn't do it and I was all yeah I can, watch this, then boom here I am."

Regina smirked at her almost, kind of, sort of, adoptive child but Maleficent did not look too pleased. That's when Lily decided to take a look around the room. Her mouth dropped open at the destruction she had caused. "Oh shoot." She slapped her forehead. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright, Dear." Regina said with a smile.

"Again!" Robin squealed happily. Her hair was now a disheveled mess.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Looks like Lily is in trouble with her Mommies.**

 **I thought the idea of the blind witch being Maleficent's aunt was hilarious but I have an odd sense of humor so don't mind me but I wanted to give her more ties.**

 **My Maleficent -in all of my stories- is immortal by the way. Hundreds of years old and can't completely die. I've explained her origin in one of my other stories but if anyone wants, I can tell a kinda different version in this one too. Let me know.**

 **Also to the guest reviewer that asked about a Lily/Emma pairing: Now about that, Emma and Lily have a lot of history... history that began before they were even born. Their parents dislike each other and I feel like Lily doesn't quite trust Emma. A romantic relationship between them would be difficult to build and for some odd reason Em doesn't quite fit into this story (she may or may not make a very short appearance idk..) I planned out Lily/Ruby because they're both shifters. Both misunderstood and they have no past history. Maleficent knows Red from the Enchanted Forest but has no malice towards her. And I wrote Lily and Ruby as friends in one of my other stories and thought they'd make a cute couple. Also, I have a hard time seeing Emma with anyone else but Regina which is odd because I ship madam mayor with other female characters. *shrugs* welp.**

 **But I will be more than happy to write another story where Emma and Lily are together if someone wants that.**

 **One more thing before I go, if you want a little EF dragon queen au, check out my recently revived story, "What A Heart Can Endure" it's a beauty and the beast type story. Dark at times but can be fun.**

 **Okay enough of my babbling. Sorry for the long note. I just had to explain some things. Baby Robin and Regina are cute. Thanks again for reading. Please review. See ya at the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. not a long note this time. Just wanted to say thanks.**

 **Not my favorite chapter... idk what happened.**

 **ANYWAY... I own nothing. Mistakes are all on me.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 4

The kitchen was not exactly in horrible condition. With a reassuring smile at the other brunette, Regina set about straightening up the fallen items. She wasn't upset with Lily. The younger woman had powerful magic inside of her. Magic that had been suppressed for years, given her time in a world without magic. She couldn't really control her magic but she was getting much better. It was a lot and Lily handled it well. Regina was proud.

She remembered learning magic with Rumpelstiltskin. He had absolutely no patience. Not an ounce. She leaned everything quickly and with very little instruction.

Maleficent had been different however. Regina had gone to Maleficent to learn certain things that Rumple felt were unnecessary or he simply did not want to teach her. Maleficent had been the one to teach her shapeshifting. Mal was always patient and kind. Taking her time, giving Regina a chance to hone in on her powers, to see her full potential. Those lessons were her only fond memories of her time in the Enchanted Forest.

She taught Lily like that. Always patient, always calm. Lily was a good student. A quick study and she was determined. She had her mother's heart. She was going to be a powerful sorceress someday.

"Let me." Lily said rushing over as Regina bent down to pick up the fallen paper towel holder. Regina swatted her hands away and picked them up. "I'm really sorry." She said again.

"Its quite alright, Dear." Regina sat the holder down atop the counter. She moved it around a little, fixing it just right. She smiled at Lily who was watching her with a frown. "The place has been the same for over three decades. Its time for some redecorating."

Lily cracked a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Regina looked up at the young woman's worried face. "Well. Thank you."

"Do you..." Lily frowned trying to find the right wording. "Should you be... standing up for this long? Should you sit down?"

Regina sighed and gave Lily a look. "I'm pregnant, Lily. I don't have the plague."

"I know but I read somewhere that pregnant women are supposed to take it easy and certainly not lift things." Lily emphasized this by snatching another of the items out of Regina's hands. "...and let people help them."

Regina took the item back and gave the young dragon a look. She tried to imagine this girl at four or five hundred years old. Living as long as her mother. She wondered if she'd still be this young and silly or would she be wise and serious like her mother. "Honey, I'm not that pregnant. I am very much capable of lifting things and bending over."

"You most definitely are but we should test that theory a little later..." Maleficent drawled, her eyes lingered on Regina's ass. Regina looked over her shoulder at her and winked.

Lily groaned. "Okay gross. Can you guys not do that?"

"You don't want to hear about how your younger sibling was conceived?" Maleficent asked so seriously and Lily's eyes widened in horror. Regina snorted.

They both knew that Maleficent was brutally honest. She didn't believe in filters. She told it like it was. Basically Lily was in danger of hearing her mother telling her how she and her girlfriend conceived a baby. Or she thought she was. Regina saw that special glint in Maleficent's eyes that told her that she was only teasing.

"No thanks." Lily said quickly.

Regina snorted and rearranged the items on the counter. "Its an interesting story though."

"Regina!" Lily gasped. "No."

Regina laughed at the young dragon being completely flustered by the idea of her 'mothers' sleeping together. Which is hilarious in itself. She shrugged. "Your loss."

"I'm sure it's not." Lily said eyeing Regina and then her mother. "You guys can be really gross sometimes, you know that?" Both older witches shrugged. She shook her head. "Anyway..." she wandered back to the kitchen island and pecked Robin on the forehead.

"Lily." The little girl said happily.

"What's up, Munchkin?" Lily asked, combing her fingers through the baby's hair, fixing it. Robin shrugged then grinned. Lily chuckled. "Same, kid. Same."

Regina found it hilarious how Zelena would cringe every time Lily would 'Munchkin'.

"How's Ruby? I haven't seen her around in a while." Regina asked casually. She drifted over to the fridge as she waited for Lily to reply. She knew the younger brunette was glaring at her.

"I already used that one, Regina." Maleficent pointed out as she went through the bag for Robin's food.

Regina smirked and opened the fridge, keeping her back to the other three. "I'm simply asking about Lily's... friend." She said innocently as she searched for the apple juice. "Am I allowed?" She looked over her shoulder and Lily rolled her eyes.

"She's fine." Lily said dryly, crossing her arms.

Regina turned back around and nodded. She grabbed the juice and shut the fridge. Heading back to the counter she smirked, "I bet she is." She mumbled as she sidled up to Maleficent. Maleficent's eyes grew wide and she grinned.

"You guys are awful." Lily groaned. "Don't make any attractive friends. Well if you do, don't let them meet them." She whispered to Robin.

Regina raised a brow. "So you admit to finding her attractive?"

"What?" Lily asked, then her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing else came out.

"You just told Robin not to make any attractive friends..." Regina said simply. She opened her hand and Maleficent placed Robin's sippy cup into it. She began twisting off the top. "I mean, I was just assuming that you were speaking from personal experience."

Lily crossed her arms and eyed the queen seriously. "So what if I was?" She asked. Regina shrugged and looked down as she filled the cup. Lily huffed. "I mean, I have a decent amount of friends in this town. I could be referring to any of them." She pursed her lips. "Emma's pretty hot."

"But you weren't referring to her." Regina pointed out simply.

"How do you know?" Lily asked snagging one of Robin's fries. The little girl glared at her then happily accepted her cup when Regina handed it to her.

"I just do. I've been around for a long time." Regina said with a smile. "Not quite as long as your mother but a long time nonetheless. I know that you were not."

Lily shrugged and perched herself on the seat beside Robin. "Well... regardless. It could have been anyone. She dug through the bag and pulled out a container. I mean, there's lots of people. Aurora for another."

Regina felt Maleficent bristle beside her and she had to fight back a laugh. Lily and Aurora had become really good friends. At first the princess had no idea who Lily was exactly and Lily hadn't thought it was important but after it was brought to light by none other than Mulan, Aurora did not exactly care. They were already friends and Lily was not responsible for her mother's actions. Maleficent, however was unhappy with the friendship.

"Aurora is a married mother of two. I doubt you meant her."

Lily fixed her sort of, kind of, almost, stepmom with a glare. "Fine."

Regina grinned and gave the girl a satisfied nod. "See how easy that was?"

Lily frowned. "And invasive."

"We do it because we care, Dear." Maleficent pointed out. Regina nodded beside her and accepted the container handed to her.

"Its true." Regina agreed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And I love that you guys care but can you just chill out just a little bit?"

Regina huffed. "Fine."

Maleficent nodded. "Very well..."

"Awesome." Lily said. Although she didn't seem convinced. She knew that they'd be at it again in no time.

Regina and Maleficent shared a look. "Lets go eat in the dining room. There's more room and its more comfortable." Regina suggested.

"Sounds good." Lily said shifting to stand.

She leaned over and scooped Robin up as the other two women collected their meals and they all headed into the dining room.

* * *

After lunch where Regina frowned and stated more than once that Lily and Robin's eating habits have been going down the drain very quickly, the little girl was freed from the highchair and all but waddled back into the living room, leaving the three adults to straighten up the dining room.

Regina is probably going to find her passed out on the floor in a food induced coma.

"Who's watching the shop?" Maleficent asked as she leaned back in her seat and draped her arm lazily across the back of Regina's. Her fingers began dancing lazily over the material covering the woman's arm.

"You know you guys are sickeningly cute." Lily said with a playful eye roll. Both ex villains grinned causing her to laugh. "Anyways, Paige and Ava."

Maleficent made a displeased sound. "You left those children in charge?"

"Yes," Lily said with a shrug. "Honestly, they're old enough to watch the shop for an hour. Don't burn the shop down. Don't let anyone else burn it down. Simple."

Regina chuckled then addressed Maleficent. "They're both very nice girls. I'm still upset that you hired Paige before I got a chance to."

"No offense, Regina, but no one really wants to work at the Mayor's Office." Lily chuckled receiving a glare from Regina.

"You'd be surprised."

"Okay, anyone that doesn't have an odd obsessive crush on you."

Regina snorted at that and Maleficent's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "Who?" The older dragon asked.

"My Secretary." Regina provided. "It's nothing really, she knows about us and she's been respectful but she..."

"She's literally like in love with Gina." Lily added with a chuckle. It turned into a full on laugh at her mother's very annoyed expression. "Oh, come on, mom. That's what you get for falling in love with the most attractive woman in this town."

Regina placed her hand on Mal's thigh and squeezed. "Relax, don't need you shifting and startling Robin."

Maleficent visibly relaxed. "You're right..."

"Right, no reason for you to get upset either. We're true loves and I'm carrying your baby."

Maleficent smiled then. "You're right. I apologize for getting upset."

Regina patted her thigh. "It's quite alright, Dear."

Lily looked confused. "Wait, she was mad?" She looked at her almost step mom. "She didn't even look... _angry_."

"Oh she was." Regina said with a nod. "She was quite livid but she's better at concealing her rage. Honestly, if this baby has either of our tempers, I hope it's hers."

Lily watched them for a moment. They were so in sync and so in love. They looked so relaxed whenever they were together, like nothing else in the world mattered. Who didn't want that?

"You guys are awesome parents." She said eventually. It was a corny statement but it was worth the bright smiles she received for it. "I'm serious. Henry and me are lucky to have you guys... and this baby."

"Thank you, Lily." Regina said with a small smile. "But we're the lucky ones." She reached across the table and squeezed Lily's hand. "We couldn't be more grateful for the two... three of you. You know that, right?"

Lily nodded with a smile as well. "Yes."

"Good." Maleficent cut in. "Now enough of this touchy feely nonsense. You know that we love and care about you."

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "Love you too, mom."

"There." Maleficent said with a wave of her hand. "Now, Lily, clean this up and get back to the shop. I mean, if we have a shop to get back to."

Lily laughed. "Mom, the shop is fine.

The blonde dragon raised a brow. "And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" She scoffed.

"Yes." Lily said simply with a shrug.

Maleficent studied her daughter for a moment, searching for something, then she nodded when she saw what she needed. "Alright. I trust your judgement."

Lily beamed. "See, it wasn't that hard, mom."

Maleficent shrugged again. "We'll see."

* * *

As predicted, Robin was in a full on food induced coma. She went down for her nap with no problem. It was almost like magic. Regina wanted to thank Lily and the salty, deep fried junk honestly.

She was getting tired and wanted to nap herself but she was not going to admit defeat. Nope. Robin played nice and as a result now Regina could nap without admitting that she was exhausted.

Lily had left not long after Robin went down and now Maleficent and Regina were left alone as they lounged on the couch. They laid down, Regina curled into Maleficent's side as the dragon now read the baby book. Judging by Maleficent's expressions she hadn't expected any of the horrors that the book had inside.

"Colic." Maleficent read aloud and Regina looked up at her from where her head was rested on the blonde's chest.

"Oh, Henry had that." Regina sighed. "It just caused him to cry a lot at night. It cleared up in a few months. He was fine."

Maleficent frowned. "What on earth is GERD?"

Regina furrowed her brow, she remembered hearing that before but she couldn't remember for the life of her what it was. "I don't know."

"Apparently, it's Gastroesophageal reflux. It's when the food that they eat comes back up because-"

"Mal." Regina groaned and covered her face. "I would love you a lot more if we weren't discussing baby spit up."

"Regina," Maleficent sighed. Her tone was serious. That caused Regina to look up at her. She could see slight panic in her eyes. "All of these illnesses. Our baby could have any of them."

"Or none of them." Regina pointed out. "Our baby could be perfectly fine. Besides acid reflux is not necessarily a sign of an unwell baby. It's just that their body is still developing so.. sometimes-"

"How do we prevent that?" Maleficent pressed sitting up a little. Regina huffed for being jolted from her comfortable position, lying half draped across her dragon. "Could we use magic?"

Regina's brows rose slowly at Maleficent panicking. That almost made her want to panic. "You tell me."

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Mal sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. For the first time Regina saw Maleficent lose her sense of constant calm. It was endearing because the only thing to rattle this usually so composed sorceress was the fear that there could be something wrong with their child but on the other hand, it was terrifying because she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

One thing she did know for sure was that she needed Maleficent to go back to being the calm one. "We can look into it." She said reaching for the book and plucking it from the blonde's hands. "But right now..." She chucked it across the room. It hit a far off wall with a thud then hit the floor with a smack. "...I-"

"Regina, this is serious."

"I know but I don't want you to get worked up. Unless..." She batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently. She knew that Maleficent liked the innocent act as much as the _dirty bad girl_ one. "I'm the one getting you all worked up..." She walked her fingers across Maleficent's stomach. "...Don't you want to get me worked up as well?"

Mal sighed. "Of course I do but-"

"Then kiss me."

Maleficent didn't have to be told twice. She wrapped a hand around Regina's neck, gripping firmly. Not enough to choke her but enough to excite both of them. She pulled her closer and pressed her mouth into hers. Obviously her panic long forgotten. They both moaned and their lips moved together in a smooth rhythm.

"I remember when we used end up making love everywhere and anywhere." Regina whispered against the dragon's lips. "I think we've had sex in every room of your fortress."

"I believe we did." Mal smirked. Her other hand traveled down Regina's spine and over the curve of her ass where she squeezed firmly. "I remember how much it would turn me on, the way you would surrender to me fully."

Regina smirked seductively. "That so?" Her already dark eyes, became almost black. "What else turns you on?" She shifted so that she was hovering above the blonde, barely a breath away. And that's what this was all about.

Just the two of them. These breathless moments. The intensity of their love.

Maleficent's touch was slowly going from caressing to groping. Regina could tell that she was excited and very aroused. She had her answer.

They've know each other for a very long time. Although Maleficent was good at keeping her composure during their encounters, there were two situations where she couldn't. Whenever Regina took control and when they were both approaching their orgasms.

Being the reason that someone as composed as Maleficent lost their cool was always satisfying for Regina. She loved how she got her so worked up in a way that no one else could.

"Tell me you love me." Regina demanded. She sat up a little and in one swift movement straddled the dragon. Her hot center pressing against Maleficent's stomach.

"I adore you, my love." Maleficent breathed. In that moment she wasn't the most feared sorceress of all time. She wasn't a fire breathing beast. She was Regina's true love and soulmate. Her mentor and love. The mother of her daughter and their unborn child. The love of her life.

Regina smirked and leaned in again. She began rolling her hips into the woman's below her. Her core brushing hers. They both hissed at the contact. "I don't think I could ever show you how much I love you. I don't think our bodies could handle it." She whispered into her ear before biting her lobe, eliciting a soft moan from Mal.

She moved her kisses down the column of the blonde's neck. Nipping at her fair skin along the way. She began sucking and licking at the base of her neck. Tasting her love. It was gentle though. Not rough at all but when she pulled away she could see the skin darkening there and she knew that she had marked her dragon.

Maleficent didn't particularly mind being marked. Regina, however, did. She felt that being mayor meant that she couldn't walk around with hickeys on her neck and chest. People talk.

Maleficent didn't particularly care and every time they would have sex, Regina would wake the next morning with hickeys all over her body.

This was payback.

"This feels so..." Maleficent breathed out. "Right there, Regina."

Regina smirked against Maleficent's slowly heating up flesh, she loved having her like this. Usually Maleficent took control but whenever she let Regina, the woman was a writhing whimpering mess. Of course she would not relinquish all of her control but just enough to allow Regina to touch her the way she wanted.

She continued to press her warm mouth all over the other woman's skin. Anywhere she could reach while they were still so clothed. She continued to roll her hips and she felt Maleficent's hands moved to them, squeezing as her own rose from the couch, seeking more contact if that was even possible.

She hummed and crashed her mouth into the woman's beneath her. "I want to fuck you..." She muttered pulling away.

"What's stopping you?" The blonde dragon challenged, not even complaining about her use of profanity. Regina chuckled and reconnected their lips.

The kiss was becoming hungry and Maleficent had reached for the hem of Regina's sweater. Her skilled fingers brushing against Regina's highly sensitive skin and the brunette gasped causing the blonde to chuckle. She began pulling the garment up, revealing smooth olive skin.

Maleficent could undress her but Regina planned to go down on her first and that's exactly what was going to happen. She was running the show. Maleficent was usually dominant but not this time.

When her shirt was over her head, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra, Maleficent went to cup her breasts but the sound of the front door slamming shut caused them both to freeze. They looked at each other, chests heaving, flushed flesh, as they listened for the sound of Zelena's shoes hitting the floor as she walked through the foyer. As she got closer to the living room, Regina scrambled off of Maleficent and tried to pull her top back over her head. Maleficent of course helped her. They looked like a couple of teenagers getting caught making out.

"Look who I found outside." Zelena announced entering the room, just as Regina was attempting to fluff her hair out and Maleficent was straightening her clothes. Zelena, seeming completely unaware of what she had almost walked in on, held up the ball of fur in her hands.

Regina eyed the cat that was presented to her as her now horny brain was trying to catch up with what was going on. A big black and white tuxedo cat with a bad attitude and yellow eyes stared back at her.

"It's Lucifer." Zelena said happily as she hugged him. "He was just sitting outside waiting."

Maleficent observed the cat and sighed. Zelena was hellbent on getting a pet. It was even to the point where she would let Lady Tremaine's cat inside the house and treat him like he belonged to her.

"I don't know why you don't have a doggy door..."

"Because I don't have any pets, Zelena." Regina sighed. She was sexually frustrated and this conversation was driving her nuts. Zelena had the worst timing.

Zelena gave her a look and held the cat up higher. "We have this chubby boy."

Regina and Maleficent shared a look. "He's not our cat." Regina said with an eye roll. She can't believe that she and Maleficent had been interrupted for this.

"Well maybe we should get a cat." Zelena said pointedly. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We are witches so we need a cat. A black one preferably."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to be a cliche, Zelena?"

"Yes."

Maleficent chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Maybe we should get a pet, Regina. It'll be nice for our child to grow up with a one."

Regina huffed. "Not you too." It's not that she didn't like animals, in fact she quite enjoyed them but she had no desire to raise a teenager, a somewhat adult (Lily), her sister, a baby and a pet at this time. It would just be too much.

Maleficent smirked as she pushed some hair behind Regina's ear. "Yes."

"She already has Lucifer."

"He's not mine." Zelena singsonged.

"You did say that, Regina." Maleficent teased.

Regina looked at the cat and his eyes met hers. He looked so sweet and innocent with his little pink nose. That cute little face. She sighed dramatically, "You do realize that I'm pregnant, yes?"

Zelena nodded. "And you have me here. I can help you."

Regina groaned. She knew that Zelena would try but she was forgetful and Regina would end up doing everything eventually. Sometimes she felt like the older sister. But she also knew that she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't agree. "Fine. We'll talk about it."

Zelena grinned in triumph. "You won't regret it."

"I already do." Regina muttered as she leaned closer into Maleficent's side. The Dragon chuckled and put an arm around Regina's waist and pulled her closer.

Zelena's grin remained and she set the cat down onto Regina's lap. He instantly burrowed into her stomach, probably sensing the baby there.

"You won't." Zelena repeated. "I'm assuming that Binnie is down for her nap?"

Regina hummed as she stroked the cat's head. "She was out like a light."

"Perfect." Zelena beamed as she watched Maleficent tickle under Lucifer's chin. There was a look of pure bliss on the cat's face. "So, I see that I was interrupting something..." She trailed off then grinned. "Lucifer and I will be on our way. We'll let you get back to it..." She leaned over and picked up the cat then turned on her heels and scurried out of the room. "We have groceries to unpack." She called from the hallway.

"Keep that beast out of my kitchen." Regina called back after her sister and received nothing but a taunting cackle in response.

Regina covered her face with her hands and groaned. She heard Maleficent chuckle beside her before kissing her hair.

* * *

Regina looked down at the cat that was looking up at her from her kitchen floor. He definitely was overweight. A diet was in order. He blinked slowly then yawned. She shook her head with a fond smile. She got what the appeal was, she did. He was quite cute.

"Isn't your mother missing you?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He mimicked the gesture. "Or do you like to worry her?" He still looked confused and she chuckled. "That's children for you, I suppose."

She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a saucer. That appeared to pique the lazy cat's interest. He watched as she moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out the cream. His eyes widened and he moved closer as she poured it into the saucer. She looked down at him and smiled at his eagerness.

She lowered herself down and placed it in front of him. He gave her a look of thanks then put his face into the bowl, lapping at the cream, practically inhaling it. She shook her head with a fond smile. "No manners whatsoever." She chuckled.

"Oh no," A voice said from the doorway. Regina patted him on the head then stood. She smiled when she saw Lily standing there with a goofy grin. "It's worse than I thought."

Regina smirked at the girl's teasing. "What is?"

Lily stepped inside. She shrugged as she walked up to the counter. "The talking to animals, the need to feed them... if I didn't know any better I'd say you have mommy fever."

Regina raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mommy fever?"

Lily nodded. "Mommy fever."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Aurora says it's when you're about to become a mother and you just want to mother every living thing. You can't help it. It's part of the hormones or something.."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Oh dear, but does it still affect me if I'm already a mother?"

Lily grinned. "Yep. She had it with this new baby. Drove me nuts but that's how I know about it."

Regina smirked. "Well good thing I have you to help me through it." She winked. "You'll let me mother you, yes?"

Lily grinned. "Of course."

"Good." Regina chuckled at her eagerness. Lily wanted Regina's love so badly but she already had it. Regina reached across the counter and squeezed Lily's hand. "I'm so glad I have you."

Lily's grin turned into a bright smile. "Me too. I never thought I'd have this. A family."

Regina smiled and placed a hand on the other brunette's cheek. "Now you do and family is forever."

Lily's smile remained, Regina returned it and pushed some hair behind Lily's ear. "Thanks."

Regina nodded and moved her hand. She looked at Lily seriously. Now was as good a time as any to bring this up. "You know... your mother and I had a conversation about you today..."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." The dragon said, only half joking.

Regina chuckled. "She was telling me that you wanted to officially call me mom." Their eyes met. "And I want you to know that, that is fine with me. I already count you as one of my children." She squeezed the hand in hers. "I'd very much like for you to call me mom."

Lily's smile grew even wider. "Okay."

Regina raised her brows in surprise. "Okay?" She was expecting more than that.

"Yes," Lily nodded with a huge smile. "Mom."

Regina laughed at the girl's devilish smile. She did like the sound of that. "You look so much like your mother when you do that."

"Which one?" Lily teased.

"The blonde one." Regina said with an eye roll.

Lily's eyes shone with excitement and happiness and Regina was proud of herself for putting that look into her eyes. For doing her job as a mother.

"Now," Regina said giving Lily's hand another squeeze.

"I want to help with whatever you're doing" Lily said quickly before she was kicked out of the kitchen.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Fine, wash your hands and you can help me with the pie."

Lily grinned wide, like a five year old and rounded the counter. She washed her hands and dried them then returned to Regina.

Regina began helping her with the crust. This is what she always wanted. Little moments like this. Baking and spending time with her child without feeling like she was forcing them. Them wanting to be near her. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

She's content with it. Satisfied. She's never thought she'd feel that.

After finishing the pie they popped it into the oven. Regina leaned back against the counter and Lily looked over at her expectantly. "Now what?" The younger brunette asked.

Regina just chuckled with a shake of her head. She pushed off the counter and motioned for the girl to follow her, "Come on." She was going to put Lily to work with the rest of dinner.

* * *

After a very peaceful family dinner, Regina and Zelena settled onto the couch in the living room. Dinner was always peaceful for them. No tension, no drama. Just laughter and relaxation. It was nice. Robin was down for the night. Maleficent had gone home with Lily, leaving the two witches up alone. Regina hated that Maleficent had gone home because she missed her at night but she remembered that Maleficent did not live there and she probably wanted to be home with their daughter. She was just thankful that she wasn't having any nausea. She ate very little just in case.

Regina was currently reading through a baby name book that Zelena had gotten for her while she was 'running errands'. She rolled her eyes at every name she passed. None of them 'fit her' or either of them quite honestly. These names were modern and from this world. Neither of them were from this world nor this time for that matter. None of these names were worthy of their child. She closed the book. She glanced over at Zelena who was reading through the book of horrors that had rattled Maleficent earlier that day. Zelena though, seemed mostly unfazed by it. Maybe because Robin hadn't any of the conditions.

Then again, Regina had heard that she had never had any childhood illnesses either, so it could have been a thing that was passed down or was it only children with magic that were immuned to them?

She had to ask Zelena if she had any childhood illnesses.

When she opened her mouth to do just that, Zelena cut her off.

"I've been trying to be polite..." The older sister of the two began. "Because it's your personal business." She shut her book and looked over at her baby sister. "But I need to know," Regina partially knew what was coming and she hoped that she was wrong. Her sister wouldn't dare ask about... "How did you and the dragon... create a child? I don't know of any spells that could do that so easily."

Regina sighed at the curious look on her older sister's face. "You'd be surprised what you could accomplish when True Love and fate are on your side."

"Gina, I'm serious. Satisfy my curiosity here." Zelena groaned. "I'm your sister, you could tell me anything."

Regina sighed again as she looked into her sister's pleading eyes. Yep. She definitely felt like the oldest. "Mal..." She began but trailed off. How the hell was she going to explain this? "Um... Mal, um..." Why the hell was this so hard? "Maleficent grew a temporary penis." Her sister's surprised expression made it totally worth it. Especially with the way her mouth fell open and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Apparently when dragons like her meet their true loves they change... in her case, fate wanted her to have another child. She told me that she woke up one morning with it and instinct told her what to do with it."

When the shock wore off, Zelena whistled then chuckled awkwardly. "I bet that was quite the surprise."

Regina laughed a little. "Yes well, I made her wait a long time and she was so patient."

"Why'd you make her wait? You obviously love her." Zelena asked simply.

"I did. I just had to really think about it. I never expected to have children of my own. Never exactly wanted to and here Mal was one day, out of the blue, wanting to get me pregnant." Regina frowned. "I needed to process."

"Well I'm glad that you thought it through and decide to."

"I didn't... I'm not ready honestly, especially not for the changes that are happening to my body. I just... I felt like this was Mal's second chance. Our second chance. We both had less than stellar experiences with our oldest children. Although we love them very deeply, it was not what either of us expected." She sighed. "Mal didn't expect to be raising a thirty-two year old woman and I certainly did not expect to be raising a child that hated me."

Zelena looked slightly sad. "Henry doesn't hate you."

"He did though. Henry resented and hated me from the moment he turned ten years old. The dreams and plans that I had for him were just tossed out of the window for a fairytale book. I know the book was our history and it helped me find my redemption. It's the very reason I'm at peace now but the pain of losing my son was too much. Sure we've reconciled and we're closer than ever before but I still feel a little resistance from him. He'll always choose Emma and I believe that's fair."

"You don't know that." Zelena said softly. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He adores you."

"He adores who I've become. He doesn't love all of me. He despised a piece of who I was. Despite who the Evil Queen was and what she had done, part of her had raised him for ten years. It hurt that he had just disregarded me for a few pages in a book that weren't even the whole story. Sure I could've handled Snow White differently, I didn't have to go down that path but a child's love is supposed to be unconditional." She gave her sister a sad smile. "And I never felt that from him..."

Zelena reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. She just wanted to comfort her. She had never been this open to her before and it was like she was seeing her in a new light.

"I was never the Evil Queen with him or the Mayor. I was just his mother and that's who I wish he would have seen but with children, everything is black and white. I was the Evil Queen so I was a monster to him. Those memories of the hatred in his eyes keep me awake at night. That's a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone. Not even my worst enemy."

She laughed bitterly. "Do you know that he thought I was going to go evil again when I started dating Mal?" She shook her head at her sister's surprised gasp. "Yes. As if Emma is the only one who could date a reformed villain and not be at risk of being pulled to the dark side. I mean seriously. Maleficent isn't even all that evil unless you mess with her."

"How does he feel about her now?"

"He respects her. He even enjoys her company now but the beginning was hard though. I refused to lose my happy ending to someone ever again. I know he was... is... my son but I fought so hard to find a happy ending after..." She cleared her throat to avoid speaking his name. "...That... I couldn't bear to lose another one. I love Henry with every fiber of my being but I can't keep living like that."

Zelena nodded. She just wanted to let her sister vent. Obviously she had been keeping these feelings inside but she needed to let them out so that they could start fresh for the new baby.

"That wasn't what I wanted." Regina said softly. "Henry is everything I dreamed my son would be. Smart, brave, affectionate but I also wanted a relationship with him that was not tainted. I'm constantly walking on eggshells for fear that I'd lose him again... that's not how I imagined being a mother would be..."

"It will be different with this baby." Zelena said confidently. "I can feel it."

Regina tried to smile but failed. She knew that Zelena was right. This child was going to be raised differently. In a household of redeemed villains and she would be a different type of mother this time. She's aware of the mistakes that she's made with Henry and she will never make them again. "I know." She said softly.

Zelena nodded and patted Regina's hand lovingly. "Good. It's your second chance. Your do over."

Regina smiled that time. "And I plan to get it right this time."

Zelena returned that smile. "Besides you have me this time." She grabbed her little sister up and pulled her into her arms, squeezing her with a tight hug. "You always have me," she murmured into her ear. She felt Regina hug her back.

"I know." She whispered back. "I love you, Zelena."

Zelena pulled back and looked at her sister. "I love you too, Baby sis."

Regina smiled and they fell silent for a moment. Both of them trying to collect their thoughts after that intense conversation. After a few moments had ticked by, Zelena grinned. Regina raised a suspicious brow.

"So..." The ex wicked witch drawled. "Maleficent had a penis, was it big?" Regina's eyes widened then her cheeks colored a bright pink. "Alright..." Zelena chuckled. "I'd take that as a yes..." Her grin turned even more wicked. "How was it though? You have to tell me. I'm your sister. How was it?"

Regina averted her eyes from her sister, trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes. "Zelena..."

"Regina..."

Regina sighed dramatically. "It was incredible."

"Details now."

Regina sighed again, knowing that she was not going to get out of this. "Fine." She leaned in close and lowered her voice. "It happened like this..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't see Regina's relationship with Henry as complicated as Regina does (I just see him as a spoiled little boy) but that's how I would imagine she'd see it, Idk.**

 **Emma's not dating Hook in this universe by the way. Regina was speaking in past tense.**

 **I'm just curious to know though... who do y'all ship Zelena with?**

 **Next chapter I'm going to push them along a little. I don't want to bore you.**

 **Thanks again for reading. See ya at the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi, I'm so sorry for the delay. :( I won't make any excuses but thanks for sticking with this story. I'm back. :)**

 **I own nothing and sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina explained the night she had conceived the baby to her sister in great detail. Every time she thought she was giving too much information Zelena would lean closer to her and put her chin in her palm then ask for more. Regina of course would giggle and oblige. It has been a very long time since she had someone to just sit and talk with. Regina hadn't many friends and Zelena was both her best friend and sister. The two of them would stay up late at night speaking of any and everything from their pasts growing up to their current lives. It was Zelena who pushed Regina to pursue a real relationship with Maleficent to begin with.

It was more than obvious that Zelena just wanted to see Regina happy. Regina felt the same. They were building their sisterly bond and so far it was strong and steady. Cora would have been proud.

They were the type of sisters who told each other everything, Regina didn't leave out a single detail as Zelena hung onto every word.

By the time Regina had told every piece of the story all of the way down to the actual conception, Zelena's cheeks were turning a soft red. Regina fought back a chuckle at her sister trying not to blush. Surely that wasn't Zelena's first time hearing about sex. But maybe it was because Regina was her little sister and Maleficent was her good friend. Hearing about their sex life was probably more than the redheaded witch had bargained for.

"Too much?" Regina teased and Zelena made a face.

"I'm an adult." Zelena shot back playfully. "And your big sister at that. I can take it. Thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out at Regina and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Older... that's still up for debate."

Zelena gave her a look. "Anyway, so the two of you created a child the old fashioned way. There was no spells or potions involved?"

Regina poked out her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. Mal said that one morning she woke up and she had that. Instinct told her what to do with it. We had sex and it disappeared then a few weeks later we took a pregnancy test and it was positive." She shrugged. "It was nature."

Zelena nodded. "Alright. That is odd though." She said it lightly as though not to offend her little sister. Regina shrugged again unfazed as if she knew that it was already.

"I knew what I was signing up for when I decided to be with Maleficent, a centuries old, shapeshifting, dragon sorceress that laid an egg during her own pregnancy."

The shock had worn off for Regina the next morning after it had happened. If it hadn't been for the soreness, she would have sworn that it was just a really vivid wet dream. She knew that that was not the end of the surprises in her relationship with Mal. There was much more to come and she was looking forward to it.

Zelena laughed awkwardly then it turned into real hysterical laughter. Zelena's laughter was contagious and Regina found herself laughing as well. It was quite funny. She was pregnant by a dragon witch after the woman had grown a penis to impregnate her. It sounded completely insane and if it hadn't happened to her, she wouldn't have believed it either but here she was. Zelena's laughter died down and came to a very slow stop. Regina's did as well and they both were reduced to silly little giggles.

"I'm trying to picture Maleficent with a penis..." Zelena chuckled. "But I just can't..."

Regina hit her sister's arm. "Why are you trying to picture my true love with a penis?"

Zelena feigned offense and rubbed at her arm. "I don't know but... wow. A true love baby, huh?"

Regina smiled wide then. Their baby was a product of true love. She and Maleficent had created something so pure. "Yes."

"So can all magical dragons do that?" Zelena whispered as if someone was around to hear them. "Are you and Mal going to be grandparents soon?"

"Maybe but I doubt it." Maleficent's voice drifted across the room. Both sisters jumped and looked over to find her perched on a long cream colored chaise on the opposite side of the room. She was watching them with a gentleness in her eyes that neither of them were used to.

Regina placed a hand on her chest and sighed. "Mal, you almost gave me a heart attack." She hissed. Maleficent simply raised a brow and Regina rolled her eyes. "I thought you went home with Lily?"

"Lily has gone to bed." Maleficent replied dryly. "And I thought I'd do the same with you, my love."

"Hmm..." Regina hummed. "Okay, but tell us why all dragons like you don't do that..."

Maleficent raised a long finger. "I didn't say they don't. I said I doubt we're going to be grandmothers anytime soon. Regina, remember right before we mated I told you that each dragon changes differently?" She waited for a response which she got in the form of a nod from her girlfriend. "If they are true love then Lily may change. I mean, she can change the same as I but it's not likely."

"But it's possible?" Regina pressed. Maleficent shrugged.

"Anything is possible."

Zelena whistled. "Wow. This is too much to take in. Shapeshifting dragons, magic penises and magical babies, oh my."

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes at her sister. "Zelena..."

"Regina..." the older of the two groaned back.

Regina gave her older sister a look and Maleficent chuckled at the interaction. "I'll leave the two of you to have sisterly bonding time as you talk about our sex life." She gave Regina a look then. Regina just smirked in response knowing that Maleficent didn't exactly mind. Maleficent raised a brow then and returned the smirk. "If you want me or need me, I'll be upstairs in our bed." Maleficent then winked at the sisters and vanished from the room.

"Do you ever stay over at her place?" Zelena asked as she turned back to Regina. Both sisters were used to Maleficent's power so very little things she did surprised them.

Regina shook her head with a worried frown. "Should I?"

Zelena chuckled. "Yes."

"But she's always here." Regina argued. Zelena laughed.

"So?"

Regina shrugged again and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know but it's just... it feels right here."

Zelena raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Regina eyed her sister for a moment. Since they were already on that subject they should discuss something that had been on Regina's mind for a while. "Zelena, can I ask you something very important?"

Zelena nodded. "Of course."

"Okay." Regina said slowly. "Feel free to say no, but how would you feel about Maleficent moving in here with us?"

Zelena grinned. "So we can be a real coven?"

"So that she and I can raise our baby together." Regina pointed out.

Zelena waved that off. "Same difference."

Regina chuckled. "So is that a..."

"Yes. I would love for her to move in with us." Zelena said with a nod. Regina clapped her hands together and smiled. She felt so relieved.

"Great. I'll talk to her about it."

"Think she would?"

Regina nodded. "She would for the baby."

"I bet you love playing that card." Zelena chuckled.

"Oh I do." Regina laughed. She raised a brow. "And so does she."

Zelena smirked. "Oh you two are adorable."

Regina gave her sister a look. She wondered for a moment how Maleficent would have responded to being called adorable. When Regina was younger she had called Maleficent cute. Maleficent would usually just raise an eyebrow and smirk then she would show Regina just how 'cute' she truly was. It would usually end with Regina walking away covered in love bites and scratches. Maleficent always seemed to think that she taught her a lesson but Regina would just taunt her again eventually and the two of them would go through the same routine again and again.

That's what their relationship was. Pure fire and passion. Regina loved that and she knew that Maleficent did as well.

A sudden urge to be with the Dragon washed over Regina and she couldn't help herself but want run up the stairs to her. She felt clingy and she didn't care. She blamed it on her pregnancy. It had nothing to do with the fact that Maleficent was her everything. Her total existence was linked to their love. No. It was because of the hormones and the baby. That had to be it.

"Well thank you." Regina said with a grin. "But um..." She began to stand. She looked down at her older sister to find her grinning up at her. "I am going upstairs to cuddle with my dragon."

Zelena chuckled and leaned back against the couch. Her grin remained. "Have fun."

Regina rolled her eyes. It wasn't even like that. She was going to sleep. She was exhausted. Well unless Mal wanted to... then she wouldn't say no. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sure." Zelena drawled completely not convinced. She grabbed the remote and turned the television on. She began to flick though the channels completely oblivious to her little sister's glare. She looked over and smiled at her. "Go on. Off you go."

Regina rolled her eyes at being dismissed but not wanting to give Zelena the satisfaction of receiving a response and not wanting to keep Mal waiting, she vanished from the room in a soft plume of dark purple smoke. Zelena snorted to herself and turned back to the television.

* * *

Regina climbed into bed and she instantly felt a body press into her back and arms snake around her waist, holding tight. She hummed when she felt warm lips pressing kisses to her neck. She suddenly felt hands wandering up her body. They cupped her breasts and squeezed, that's when a moan escaped. Everything was so tender and highly sensitive, especially there and she had been dying to have them touched but she hadn't known how to ask for that. That's an odd request.

But now she was finally getting what she wanted and boy was it nice.

Her hands found the hands that were massaging her breasts and covered them with her own. Pushing them harder against her. The hands of course obliged.

"You came back." Regina whispered into the dark bedroom. She felt and heard a hum against her throat. Regina thought they were going to spend the night in their own beds but to her surprise and delight, Maleficent returned.

"You know I couldn't stay away..." She heard Maleficent whisper into her ear.

"Couldn't sleep without me?" Regina teased and hissed when the blonde bit down on her shoulder in response. The area was soothed with the swipe of a talented tongue.

"I never could." Maleficent said honestly as a hand cupped Regina's sex while the other continued to knead her breast, eliciting a quiet moan. Regina knew what was going to happen and she just melted into Maleficent, letting her have her.

* * *

Regina took another sip of tea and remained silent. Maleficent was sitting across from her with a newspaper in her lap. Regina furrowed her brow as she watched Maleficent turn page after page. What the hell was that newspaper even writing about these days? Nothing is even happening in Storybrooke at the moment. Maleficent seemed quite interested though. Regina glanced around the patio that they were seated at. It was a beautiful day and they decided to have their breakfast out there since Zelena and Robin wouldn't be eating with them because they had errands to run bright and early. Regina understood that Zelena did that so that she and Mal could have some time alone. They had a few things to discuss. They both had to be to work soon so she decided to just spit it out.

"Anything good?" Regina asked as she watched Maleficent. She looked up and her eyes met Regina's.

"Not really. Apparently the school's football team is getting ready for the season." She said dryly.

"Why the hell do we even have a football team? We have one high school and no one even knows that Storybrooke exists. It's not like they will ever play against another school."

"Now Regina." Maleficent drawled. She tsked with a shake of her head. "Don't crush their dreams." A smirk followed the statement and Regina laughed. "Maybe you and Emma should encourage Henry to try out. He's a strong boy."

Regina made a face. Henry was a lot of things. Brave, wise, strong but athletic sure as hell was not one of them. "He's in a literary club. That's about as competitive as he gets."

Maleficent shrugged and looked back down at the paper. She knew this too but she was obviously being far too optimistic. "Oh look, Granny's is going to stay open twenty-four hours now."

Regina scoffed. "Oh great now there's no cut off time for poor eating habits, yay!"

Mal tittered. "Yes well..."

Regina smiled. The moment was so domestic despite their matching grumpiness. That morning she woke up wrapped securely in Mal's arms. Of course Mal was awake before her and was playing with a strand of Regina's chocolate locks. Twisting it around her finger. The sight made Regina smile and cuddle further into her. Maleficent was a completely different person behind closed doors and Regina loved all sides of her. She loved Maleficent and she knew that there was no one better for her. She knew that their baby would always be safe and happy. She wanted to give their child the best chance for that. That's why she had to just come out with the question.

"Mal, we need to talk." Regina said as she sat her teacup down. Maleficent looked up at her from the newspaper.

"Yes, my love?"

Regina shifted awkwardly. "We need to discuss the living arrangements for the baby once it gets here."

"Ah yes." Mal said with a nod. "The nursery."

"No." Regina breathed out through a chuckle. "I mean yes the baby needs a nursery but the first few weeks I want them to sleep with us in our room."

Maleficent nodded and placed her hands on the table. She locked her fingers together and looked into Regina's eyes. "That's fine."

"I want the baby to grow up with both of their mommies in the same household." Regina said gently.

Maleficent's brows rose.."Oh." She nodded with a hum. "You want me to live with you, dearest?"

"Well yes." Regina was slightly shocked that Mal caught on so quickly but at the same time she wasn't. "I want you to move in here. I know you have Lily but I just think that the baby-"

Maleficent raised a hand to silence Regina. "I want to move in with you, Regina. I would like that very much."

Regina smiled wide. "Good." Her smile fell just as quickly as it came. "What about Lily?"

Maleficent frowned. "Lily is old enough to take care of herself. Her little sibling is a tiny little defenseless thing. It needs us both right now. Besides she'll still see us everyday. That's just the way our family is.

Regina nodded with a small smile. "That is true." She wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

Mal nodded. "She'll be fine. Now come here."

Regina barely held in a giggle as she stood and made her way around the table to Maleficent. Mal on the other hand pushed her chair out and looked up at Regina. Regina was unsure if Mal wanted her to kneel before her or sit on her lap but when Mal patted thigh, she knew. She eagerly sat in Maleficent's lap. She was instantly wrapped in Maleficent's arms and pulled closer. Regina draped her arms across Maleficent's shoulders and leaned in. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head as she moved in closer to claim Mal's lips but the dragon beat her to the punch when their lips met in a deep kiss. Her mouth opened instantly as she tried to move impossibly closer. A satisfied hum came from Maleficent as their mouths moved together rhythmically. The kiss was not innocent at all but it was gentle, romantic even. She could feel all of Maleficent's emotions for her in that kiss and it made her heart flutter. She knew that Maleficent loved her, she always has but something changed when she became pregnant with her child. It was as if Maleficent's love for her was magnified. She managed to love Regina even more and Regina of course loved her back just as much or even more so.

Maleficent didn't pull away until she completely took her breath away. She stared into Regina's eyes and Regina stared back. She wanted to be closer to her. To feel more of her but it was impossible. She just really needed Maleficent. She knew that Maleficent wanted her too. The older sorceress' fingers were trailing up and down Regina's back.

Regina sighed contentedly and pressed her forehead to Mal's. Maleficent sighed as well and her eyes closed. Contentment. What an odd concept. She always wondered what would happen when she found her happy ending. She always thought that the happiness would bore her but actually every single day the two of them spent in peace was just more and more exciting.

They remained that way as the beautiful morning went on around them. The sound of the cars on the street, the birds singing and the dogs barking just faded to the back. There was nothing around them not even the nice sunny day. It was just the two of them and they only saw each other.

She knew that she was going to have to separate herself from Maleficent because they both had jobs and responsibilities that needed attending but for that moment none of that existed. They pushed it all aside for just one moment between the two of them. Regina kept her eyes closed and a small smile crept on to her face and she could practically feel the corners of Maleficent's mouth turn upward. She was enjoying it as much as she was which was good.

Neither of them planned to move any time soon. Other things can wait. Right then it was all about them just as it should be.

* * *

The black Mercedes stopped in front of Maleficent's shop. Maleficent felt Regina's smaller hand tighten in hers and she knew why. As long as she's known Regina she's discovered that Regina was far from clingy but she does glue herself to her during certain times. For one when she's sick, two when she's upset or worried, three after sex and now that she's pregnant she's been quite attached to Mal. Maleficent doesn't exactly mind. She likes the affection and despite Regina's awkwardness it felt right. Maleficent on the other hand doesn't really get attached to anyone but for some reason, from the moment Regina barged into her life, she's wanted her. That hasn't changed and it never will.

She felt Regina's thumb stroke across her flesh and she smiled a little when she looked into Regina's eyes. They were locked on hers so intensely and she knew that Regina wanted to ask her to stay with her but she wouldn't allow herself to.

"Will I see you for lunch?" Regina settled for and Maleficent nodded.

"Yes, my love. Have you decided what you wanted?"

Regina made a face. "I'll text you. I honestly don't know. Right now I want waffles but by lunch I would want steak."

Maleficent chuckled with a shake of her head. Apparently pregnancy for mortals wasn't that different from her own. "And you can eat whatever you like."

"I can't." Regina muttered. "Red meat is unhealthy for the baby."

Maleficent snickered. "Oh Regina, Love, you are carrying a dragon. Meat is perfectly safe."

Regina scrunched her nose. "This coming from the same person that suggested I eat raw meat because this little beast wants it."

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. Give in to your cravings."

"I'm not eating a sheep, Maleficent."

"You are craving sheep?" Maleficent asked with a raise of her brow. "Fascinating. Maybe you could-"

"Mal." Regina groaned.

Maleficent chuckled. "I'm only teasing, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and started to say something but the sarcastic statement died on her tongue as Maleficent lifted her hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. Maleficent's eyes wandered up to Regina's face and she caught the olive cheeks color a soft pink. Mal smirked.

She leaned over then and cupped Regina's cheek. She gazed into those dark eyes that she had fallen in love with so long ago. Regina smiled and her eyes sparkled with excitement. It was so pure and it made Regina appear even more beautiful. She couldn't help herself when she claimed Regina's lips with her own. Regina hummed in surprise but melted into the kiss almost immediately. Regina opened her mouth without much prompting allowing Maleficent to deepen the kiss. Maleficent pressed closer to Regina and Regina's hand wrapped around the one that was on her cheek. The warmth and softness of Regina's touch just egged Mal on and she put even more passion into the kiss.

Regina moaned into her mouth and it turned Maleficent on even more. She continued to kiss Regina, taking it deeper until her breath was taken away and so was Regina's. She pulled away and watched as Regina's eyes slowly opened. She was slightly flushed and she was panting. Maleficent smirked as she tried to catch her own breath.

"We need to stop or I'll end up taking you back home and make you finish what you started." Mal breathed out.

Regina brows rose and a sly smile crossed her lips. "You started it and you would have to learn how to drive first."

Maleficent chuckled. "That is true but you know as well as I do, my dear, I always finish what I start." She replied deliberately avoiding the second part of the statement.

"Oh I know what you're capable of, Mal." Regina purred. "But don't think you're getting away with not replying to my previous statement. You're going to learn to drive."

Maleficent made a face and looked at the steering wheel. Honestly she'd rather have Regina drive her around. Not that she sees her girlfriend and mother of her children as a chauffeur but she likes to watch her when she does it. Regina is so focused and their private moments in Regina's little car is some of her favorites. Oh and how she loves the goodbye kisses.

Regina really wanted her to learn just in case. She always said in case Mal wanted to take their little one out and Regina couldn't go or if there was an emergency. Maleficent didn't understand what was wrong with poofing. That worked perfectly fine for the two of them. Zelena did the same with little Robin before Regina insisted she learn to drive. Mal and Zelena had both come to the conclusion that she would have been poofing all around with Henry if there had been magic in Storybrooke when he was a baby. In fact Mal had caught Regina poof Henry to school when he was late on more than one occasion. Emma does the same on a regular basis. Sure Henry is an older child but a child no less. He's also a non-magical child. The risks are higher. Maleficent didn't understand Regina's obsession with them treating their child like a non-magical child.

Maleficent felt like she had been fair. She learned most of the ins and outs of this world. She learned how to use a phone, a microwave, a television and the list is endless. She didn't want to learn this one but she had a hard time telling Regina no. She hated how Regina always looked so disappointed and then she could get that cute little face where she makes her already big brown eyes grow even larger. She would then look up at Maleficent begging her until Mal says yes to whatever it is. She hated that look. It could get Mal to saw off her own damn leg. Regina's beauty was a blessing and a curse.

But the overall was that Maleficent had no interest in learning to operate a car. It was just not something she thought she'd like. She just didn't want to say no. She couldn't say no to Regina.

She must have taken too long to reply because she saw Regina's eyes do that thing before she could look away and she fell victim almost immediately.

"I love you." Regina said softly. "And I already know that our baby loves you. I can feel it."

Maleficent frowned. That was low. Clearly Regina is holding no punches. Mal cleared throat. "I love you and our family very much, Regina. I just don't..." She sighed. "Why do you need me to drive?"

"The baby cannot be poofed around all of the time."

"I can walk." Mal suggested. "We can get the baby a lovely carriage."

Regina gave her a look. "Honestly Mal that's nice when the weather is but what about the days when it's below twenty or over one hundred?"

"It gets that hot in Maine?" Mal asked as her brows rose. She knew well that she wished it did get that warm. Regina sighed dramatically.

"Mal. Please just learn. Let Lily teach you if you don't want me to."

"Its not about that, Regina." Mal sighed. "Its just I don't... it's not..."

"Its not what?" Regina huffed. "I mean, it's not that bad. You see me do it. Even Zelena learned. She loves it."

"I-"

"What's wrong with it, Maleficent? Talk to me."

"Its something a mortal would do. I'm a dragon and sorceress. I can both fly and teleport anywhere I wish."

"I can teleport as well but I cannot with a newborn."

"Says who?"

Regina sighed. "Fine." She huffed. She raised her hands in surrender. They knew that this was not going to be the end of it. Maleficent knew that she was in for a few days of pouting. "Fine."

"Regina..." Maleficent sighed. "Stop that. Don't do that."

"Its just that I'm a mortal, Maleficent, and this baby could be as well. I hope to the gods it's not but it could be." Regina said dryly. Maleficent hated when Regina reminded her that she was mortal. She felt a piece of her heart crumble away with each passing day. She knew that Regina's time on this earth would be short and there would be a time when she was no longer around. She just hoped that their child would not be affected by the ailment of mortality. "You have to be careful and gentle with us, Mal." Regina added the last part so softly that Maleficent almost missed it.

She could see it in Regina's eyes that it pained her too. It was an odd thing. Most mortals don't think much on it because their mates grow old with them then when their time comes they'll see each other again in the afterlife. For Maleficent it didn't work like that. Regina would grow old and die then that would be it. Maleficent would never see her again. They both hated that part. She knew that Regina didn't want to leave her. It's just the way things are.

But what if it didn't have to be?

What if?

"I love you." Regina said cutting into Maleficent's thoughts. "You don't have to learn to drive if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Maleficent said with a small smile. "I was being irrational and stubborn. You're right. It's for our child. Besides you're an incredible teacher."

Regina smiled a little. "Yeah?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. Let's do it whenever you're ready."

Regina's smile grew. "Alright." She bit her lip as she watched Maleficent for a moment. She could apparently see Maleficent's wheels turning. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing of any significance, my love." Maleficent muttered. She wasn't going to bring it up. She needed to go through her books. Regina had brought some of them over with the curse. Rumple had the rest. She had them all back in her possession down in Regina's vault. Well their vault. They shared it with Zelena. "I adore you." She leaned over and claimed Regina's mouth in another deep passionate kiss. Regina giggled when she pulled away. Maleficent smiled. "Have a wonderful day." She placed her hand on Regina's stomach but kept her eyes on hers. "Both of you."

Regina smiled. "You too. Tell Lily that I said hello and I miss her."

Maleficent nodded. "I will." She kissed Regina's cheek. "I will also discuss that other thing with her."

Regina's mouth curled into an 'o' shape. "Alright."

The two of them have discussed Maleficent moving in with Regina and they decided that it was best that Mal told Lily on her own but Mal knew that she didn't need to worry. Lily was a lot more comfortable and she would take it well.

Mal chuckled. "See you soon, my queen."

"Until then, my love." Regina said.

Maleficent stole one more kiss before peeling herself off of Regina and all but dragged herself out of the car. She knew that if she didn't, neither of them would have made it to work. She didn't particularly care about that but she knew that Regina's job was very important to her. She had to give her a chance to make it. She bent over and waved at Regina through the window. Regina blew her a kiss. Maleficent chuckled and winked. She then straightened up and headed for the front door of the shop. She stopped and turned around. Regina honked her horn then pulled off.

Maleficent watched the car go with a small smile before slipping inside of the shop.

She walked into the quiet shop and saw Lily standing there in the middle of one of the aisles restocking the love potions. For some odd reason those sold quickly. Maleficent found it to be odd because true love was the only thing that Maleficent didn't need to use magic for. She just found it and she didn't need a spell or a potion. Every time she gazed into Regina's eyes she knew that that woman was her heart.

It was that simple.

Being a good partner was something that came natural just like being a good mother. Her love for Lily never changed, never died even when she was dead her love for her only child lived on.

Lily looked up at the sound of Mal's heels hitting the floor. She smiled when she saw her.

"Hey mom." She said stepping away from her task to approach her.

"Good morning, Lily." Mal said as she accepted a hug from daughter. "How are you?"

"Great." Lily said happily. "When I woke up you were gone so I figured you either left early or you went to Regina's during the night."

"Yes. I spent the night with your mother."

Lily nodded. "How is she today?"

"She's well. She was a bit ill this morning but you know how she is."

Lily laughed. "Oh yeah. She's not going down without a fight."

Maleficent smirked. "That's our queen."

Lily nodded. "Yep." She smiled then. Maleficent smiled back..

"Lily, I would like to speak to you about something." She said gently and Lily's brows rose at her soft tone.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Mal smiled softly. It just made her feel warm inside that Lily was so concerned about her younger sibling. Maleficent shook her head. "No but in a way it involves the baby." She decided not to waste any time so she just got on with it. "Your mother and I love you very much. We know that you need us and we need you but we also know that you're a strong and wise young woman. You can handle yourself but that baby growing inside of your mother cannot. It needs us, both of us."

Lily looked completely confused and was wearing a frown. "Mom?"

"Your mother asked me to move in with her today." Maleficent continued. "And I agreed."

Lily's brows rose and she just stared for a moment and Mal feared that Regina's worry had been right. Lily was upset. She started to tell Lily that she would stay with her a little longer but her daughter's grin cut her off. "It's about time!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean, really. Regina's pregnant and it took this long. What's wrong with you guys?"

Mal brows came together and she stared at her daughter in disbelief. "You wanted me to move in with her?"

"Or she move in with us." Lily said with a shrug. "I couldn't understand why you guys didn't want to live with each other. You're clearly in love and Regina's pregnant. We both have tons of room at our places. Why not?"

Mal frowned. Well that was easier than expected. She knew Lily would be okay with it but she hadn't expected that. "Why didn't you say anything?" Mal muttered.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't want you around because I totally do but I think you and Regina need to be together for the baby." Lily answered with a smile. "Besides as you said, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Maleficent chuckled. "Indeed you are."

Lily chuckled and stepped closer to Mal. Maleficent opened her arms immediately and Lily stepped into them. They embraced for a moment. Lily pulled back to look up at her mother. "When are you going?"

"Regina and I haven't exactly spoken about it. We wanted to talk to you first." Mal explained as her daughter stepped back. "You must call Regina because she was quite worried about you."

"About the you moving thing?"

Maleficent hummed. "She thought you be upset. She didn't want you to feel like we were abandoning you."

Lily made a face. "She can be so dramatic." Lily crossed her arms.

"She worries too much." Mal added. Lily hummed in agreement.

"I'll call her on my break."

Maleficent hummed and stepped around her daughter. She was pleased that the conversation went so smoothly and so straight and to the point. Lily was fine. Regina will be pleased. With a small smile Mal began heading to the back of the shop. She had to check some things in her office.

"Oh and Lily?" She said over her shoulder.

"Yes mom?"

"And finish what you were doing." Maleficent said as she slipped behind the counter. "Don't think because I'm here you can slack off." She added.

She heard her her daughter's laugh as she slipped into the back of the shop.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I have another chapter done. It should be up later today. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A **/N: here's the second update for today. :)**

 **Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

A few days had passed and Regina nor Maleficent had revisited the idea of the blonde dragon moving in with her. She assumed that the Mal had gotten cold feet and Regina did not want to appear as 'pushy' or 'clingy' so she left it alone. Although clingy is exactly how she felt. Ever since the very moment that they conceived the child Regina had been dying internally whenever Maleficent was away from her for more than a few hours.

She was not quite sure whether if it was the pregnancy hormones, their magic, or simply because they were true loves. Either way, whenever she was away from Maleficent for long periods of time she missed her terribly. It would often frustrate her and she would get angry at herself

Regina was never clingy. Not even when she was a young girl with her first love. Sure she wanted to be around him all of the time because she loved him but she never felt like she would up and die if he wasn't around twenty-four seven. This feeling was new for her and she already despised it. She hated being needy. It made her feel weak. She didn't do vulnerable. Sure she was more open with her family but everyone has their limits and this was hers.

She was not going to let the neediness show.

She kept this thought in mind as she stepped into Maleficent and Lily's little shop. The bell above the door chimed, announcing her arrival. She sighed at the noise. Good thing she wasn't trying to sneak in because it would have given her away. She looked around the tidy shop at the aisles. The various wooden shelves where both small and large vials, jars and boxes lined them. Each containing various types of potions.

The establishment was well kept and very dark, magic filled the air and it just screamed Maleficent. In fact it reminded her of Maleficent's vault that was located deep inside of Maleficent's fortress behind a secret passageway. Only the two of them knew about it. Maleficent had trusted her with so many secrets. Even when Regina became the Evil Queen, she kept them. That says a lot about their love. Even in Regina's darkest hours she remained loyal to Maleficent.

She walked through the aisle straight down the middle until she ended up at the front of the shop. There stood Lily sitting on an old wooden stool behind the counter. She looked completely bored with her chin in her palm as flipped through the pages of a magic book. Regina cleared her throat and Lily looked up. The younger woman's entire face lit up when she laid eyes on her. Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Mom!" Lily exclaimed and Regina's brows rose, slightly in surprise at her using the title for her so soon. Lily vanished from her spot behind the counter and reappeared right in front of Regina. Regina raised a brow. She felt so much pride in that moment. That was such a flawless transition, she didn't even poof. She teleported in the blink of an eye. Regina was impressed.

Before she could even express this she was pulled into Lily's arms, in a firm hug. She hugged her back with a small smile. To think a year ago this young woman shied away from any type of affection and now here she was initiating it. Regina had been right when she told Mal that they should just love her and protect her and she'll come around. Look at them now.

When Lily went to pull back, Regina squeezed her again and kissed her cheek. She finally released her and Lily moved back so that she could look her in the face. She grinned that grin that was one hundred percent Maleficent and Regina wondered for a moment if the baby would have that as well. She often wondered what their baby would look like. What parts of her they would get and what parts of Maleficent.

"Where's your mother?" Regina asked as she wiped lipstick from Lily's cheek with her thumb.

"In the back." Lily answered. Regina nodded. Lily gave her a smile then headed back to the counter. She motioned for the other woman to follow her. The young dragon slipped behind the counter and went over to the doorway that obviously led to the backrooms. "Mom!" She called down the hallway. Regina heard a 'yes Lilith?' And Lily rolled her eyes. "Mom is here."

"Hello, My Love..." Regina heard drift out to them and she knew that Maleficent was using magic to make her voice travel. "I will only be a minute."

"It takes some getting used to calling you both mom." Lily said with a sheepish smile. Regina grinned at her. "I don't know how Henry does it with you and Emma without getting confused."

Regina chuckled. "He has four, almost five years of practice."

Lily nodded. "That's true." Her eyes dropped to Regina's stomach. "How's the little peanut doing?"

Regina's hand subconsciously went to her stomach. "I don't know. Well I think. But we will not know for sure until our Doctor's appointment today."

Lily nodded. "Okay. I hope everything is fine. I'm really looking forward to meeting my little brother or sister."

Regina smiled at that. Lily hasn't really been talking much about the baby and Regina was worried for a moment but all of her fears were silenced with that statement. "You're going to be a fantastic big sister, Lily. I'm sure the baby can't wait to meet you."

Lily's face lit up. "I plan to help you guys with everything. I wanna be a part of this."

Regina's hand found hers and she squeezed. "You already are."

"Because we're a family?" Lily asked almost awkwardly.

Regina hummed with a nod. "Because we're a family."

Lily looked very content with that answer and fell silent as she just watched her mother for a moment. Regina examined a bottle that had been sitting on the counter. Magical birth control. Regina raised a brow as she read the bottle. She held it up and showed it to Lily. The younger brunette laughed.

"Look it has less side effects than the birth control of this world." Lily pointed out. She looked over Regina and her eyes shone with amusement. "But it's a little late for you."

Regina laughed. "My pregnancy was fated. We didn't have a say in it. But..." She trailed off dramatically. "What I want to know is, how do you know about the side effects?"

Lily grinned and raised her hands in surrender. "Customers have told me." She shrugged. "It's not like I need it anyway..."

Regina nodded with a smirk. "But you might-"

"Stop!" Lily all but giggled. "You are such a mom. Oh my god."

"Thank you." Regina said with a wink. "Are you embarrassed?"

Lily sighed. "Of course I am."

"Good." Regina chuckled. "That means I'm doing my job."

"You're lucky I love you." The young brunette said with a fond smile. "Otherwise you'd be dragon chow."

Regina snorted out a laugh and shrugged. "It certainly will not be my first time being devoured by a dragon."

"Oh my god." Lily shrieked and her hands flew to her ears. "Mom, what the hell?!"

Regina grinned in triumph and Lily rolled her eyes. Lily snatched the bottle from Regina's hand. "Gimme this. I can't with you."

Regina chuckled, her eyes shining with amusement. "I wish I could say I'm sorry but.. I'm not."

Lily just scowled at her and that made Regina laugh. They both fell into an easy silence before Regina broke it, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had a question that she needed answered.

"Speaking of... that..." Regina said trailing off. Lily watched with a furrowed brow and confused frown at her sudden seriousness. Regina dreaded the answer to this but she needed to know. It has been nagging her for so long. "Have you and Emma come any closer to finding your father?"

Lily still looked confused because that had nothing to do with the previous conversation and Regina knew good and well that it didn't. But she's pregnant god damn it. Which also had nothing to do with it but still.

"Um...no." Lily said and Regina hated the look of disappointment on her face. She hated how selfish she was for wanting to keep Lily just for Maleficent and herself.. Lily obviously just wanted to meet him. It's hard not knowing who you are. "But... maybe you can help us. Maybe there's a spell or something that will make it easier."

"I would love to help you." She said instinctively. Although she didn't. She didn't want to find that man. Lily was hers and Maleficent's. They didn't need him but she would do anything for their children. "I'll look into it."

"Yes, but she's not going to be running around with you and the savior." Mal said as she materialized beside Regina. Being used to it, Regina didn't even flinch. "Your mother is pregnant and she cannot exert herself."

Regina shot Maleficent a look then turned back to Lily. "I will do whatever I can."

"Within reason." Mal added.

"Oh hush up." Regina chuckled as she turned to Maleficent and the dragon raised a brow. "Hi."

"Hello." Maleficent said with a smirk.

Regina leaned up for a kiss but Maleficent didn't lean down so their lips couldn't meet. She looked up into Mal's playful eyes and huffed. She often uses their height difference against Regina.

"Mal!" Regina groaned and when the dragon still wouldn't budge Regina lifted herself on her tiptoes, fisted her hands in Mal's blouse and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. When she lowered herself she caught Mal's expression. "What?"

"You went through all of that to not even kiss my lips, Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't deserve it."

Maleficent smirked and nodded."Very well..."

Regina huffed and turned away from her. She hadn't expected Maleficent to react that way. She expected her to try to kiss her. What if Maleficent could sense Regina's need for her? What if she grew tired of this little chasing game that they play sometimes. That pretty much means that Regina has lost this game before it even began.

"Our appointment is in ten minutes, Maleficent." She said in a tone that alerted the dragon that she was in trouble. She tuned back to Lily and gave her a huge smile. "I love you, I'll call you later."

"Love you." Lily said returning the smile.

"See that when Paige or Ava arrive they get straight to work. I don't pay the three of you to just lounge about the shop." Maleficent cut in.

"Actually, you don't pay me at all." Lily deadpanned.

Maleficent shot her daughter a look. Regina chuckled at the interaction. Maleficent just sighed and with a smooth movement of her hands, she poofed them both out of the shop in a small swirl of black smoke.

* * *

"So this doctor..." Maleficent drawled as she pricked up a glass jar and took out a tongue suppressor. "Who was he... in our world? Do I know him?"

Regina shifted on the examination table. It was hard and uncomfortable. When they had arrived, a hospital gown was instantly shoved into Regina's arms and they made her change then they led them to an examination room and directed Regina to the table. This whole thing was a bit dramatic if you ask her. But that was Storybrooke for you.

The hospital gown was hideous and she wanted it off.

"Um... I doubt you know him." Regina finally answered. She watched Maleficent wander around the room, picking up various objects and examining them. She was currently looking at a stethoscope. Because of how well she adjusted, sometimes Regina forgets that Mal is new to this world.

"What in the devil is this?" She asked.

"A stethoscope. Doctors use it to listen to your heart and other organs." Regina explained the best way that she could.

Maleficent nodded. "Was he a doctor back home?" She asked looking up at Regina.

Regina found herself lost in those those crystal clear blue eyes. They were watching her so intensely, you would have thought that Regina was the only woman on earth. "He's not from our land." Regina began to explain. "He was from another realm and he sort of got swept up in the curse." She waved it off.

She watched Maleficent pull a drawer open and spot the various surgical equipment. The blonde dragon's face lit up and she looked far too excited. She picked up something that looked like a scalpel except it was hooked at the end. The smirk that spread across her girlfriend's face made Regina chuckle but would have frightened anyone else. "Mal..." She warned, trying to sound firm but failing due to her amusement.

"These are fascinating." Maleficent said picking up another. "Regina, take a look at these. Are these torture-"

"No, Mal." Regina chuckled. Mal still had the heart of a villain and it was quite funny sometimes. "Put those down and come here."

Maleficent did part of what she was told and closed the drawer. She leaned against the surface and crossed her arms, eyeing her girlfriend. "Is that how we ask for things?".

Regina huffed and pouted. "Maleficent..."

The dragon raised a brow. "Regina."

"Please." Regina said an octave or two too high. Maleficent nodded and pushed off the cabinet and started for Regina in the center of the room.

"See?" Maleficent asked as she stepped closer. When she was close enough she reached out and cupped Regina's jaw in her hands. "Was that so hard?" She didn't even give Regina a chance to reply before kissing her soundly but just as quickly she pulled away.

"Ummm..." Was the only sound that Regina could manage as Maleficent pulled away.

"You were telling me about the doctor?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh yes..." Regina sighed. "He was Dr. Frankenstein. It's a long story. I'll tell you at home. But we call him Dr. Whale now."

"I keep insisting that they call me Dr. Frankenstein." A male voice said as the the door was pushed open without even knocking. He ignored the twin glares he received. "But no one listens to me. I mean, everyone gets to go back to their Enchanted Forest personas but I still have to be Dr. Whale. How's that fair?"

"Not everyone went back to their pre-curse personas, Whale." Regina sighed. "I'd expect you to not want to be affiliated with who you were."

"Now..." Whale started. "A lot of us did actually. But I'd understand why you wouldn't want to. Your other persona kinda sucked. I'm mean, the Evil Queen." He laughed lightly. "How dramatic was she?"

Regina glared at him. "Let's just get on with it, Whale." She snapped.

Whale nodded and dramatically slid on his glove, popping the opening against his wrist. He finally addressed the other woman in the room with a smile. "How are you doing? Dr. Whale." He offered her his ungloved hand. Maleficent eyed it like his hand was covered in manure. "Alrighty then." He said retracting his hand. "Can I at least get a name?"

"Maleficent." The blonde Dragon said coldly.

Whale's eyes widened. He looked slightly startled but quickly wiped it away replacing it with smugness. "I didn't... uh... recognize you without the horns and the bird. Like the uh... movie..." At Maleficent's raised brow he faltered a little. "Tough crowd." He snapped the other glove on. "Where were you during the curse? Who were you? I kinda see you having a southern accent and owning a club or a bar or something. I don't know why."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear to the gods, that if you weren't the only Doctor, I would let Mal eat you."

"I'm sure there are more Doctors somewhere, Regina." Maleficent pointed out.

Whale's eyes widened and he looked between the witches. He cleared his throat. "No need for violence. Besides I'm bitter. I'd probably just give you indigestion."

"Amongst other things." Maleficent muttered, causing her girlfriend to smirk.

"Besides..." Whale said nothing and grabbed a rolling stool. He pulled it back to the examination table before plopping down onto it. "Us blondes need to stick together." He winked at both of them then.

Both expectant mothers rolled their eyes. "What the hell happened to your hair, Whale?" Regina asked not for the first time.

"I wanted a change." He groaned clearly tired of hearing that particular question. "Sheesh... come off it."

Regina scowled. "Whale, can we speed this up?"

"Fine." He sighed. "What are you-"

"I'm seven weeks." Regina said quickly wanting to move it along.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I know when I conceived. It was... um... intentional."

"Well then..." Whale said with a nod. "Just out of professional curiosity. Does this baby belong to the both of you biologically?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Invasive but yes."

"How did you?"

"Whale!" She snapped. "I'm tired and hungry. I want to go home."

"Okay." He said raising his hand in surrender. He grinned. "If you kill me you won't see your baby."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whale, I'm going to tear your heart out."

"I thought that wasn't you anymore, your majesty?" He asked with a flare as he scooted the stool back to his desk and grabbed a folder and pen. He then headed back over to her.

"But it's definitely me." Maleficent cut in.

"Okay sorry." He said. He clicked the pen repeatedly as he read over Regina's medical records causing both women to cringe. Maleficent was two seconds from setting him on fire before he spoke again. "You're pretty healthy, Madam Mayor. Good thing you get that check up twice a year, huh?"

"Yes well... you insist... despite me telling you I don't need it."

He grinned. "We have to make sure that our Mayor is in good shape." He winked and Regina and Maleficent both bristled. "Okay..." He sighed completely unaware of the danger he was in. "No history of illness."

"No." Regina sighed.

He nodded then looked over at Maleficent. "What about you?"

Maleficent just glared at him. "I'm immortal."

"Got it." He said clicking his pen and closing the folder. "I'm assuming the nurse took blood already."

"Yes." Regina sighed.

"Good. Well you're definitely pregnant." He said as he turned a page. He stood and moved closer to her. He put on the stethoscope and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then put the cold metal piece to Regina's chest and she flinched. He snorted. "I'm sorry." He listened a few moments then nodded to himself. "You're healthy as a horse. Your heartbeat is so strong. Who knew that taking hearts could actually be good for your own." He snorted on the last part.

Regina and Maleficent just glared at him. He cleared his throat. "Um... what do you say we run a few more tests?" He asked quickly.

* * *

Whale leaned back and set all of his equipment aside. "Well from what I can see everything is healthy. Your baby is perfectly safe and snug in there."

Regina took her feet down from the stirrups and sat up straight. "Well after that little invasive examination you should have been able to see my baby."

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Whale said sounding completely unapologetic. "But I had to make sure that everything was okay."

"I'm assuming that my love and our baby are fine." Maleficent asked impatiently. "You would tell us otherwise."

"She's perfect." Whale said simply. "She's in excellent shape. Everything is fine."

"Okay." Maleficent said with a nod.

"Look, everyone knows that you two are together. News spreads fast in this town. I personally think it's hot as hell but what I need to know is-"

Regina rolled her eyes and raised a hand silencing him. "You said something earlier about seeing our baby?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well here's the thing, professionally I'm supposed recommend that you let me take a look. But at this point your baby is so tiny you can't really see much. In about two or three weeks, we should be able to see something."

Regina nodded. "Okay so we could put that on hold until then?"

He nodded. "Unprofessionally? Yep. I would wait. Honestly if I examine you, that way, right now I'd have to use a little wand thing-a-majig and put it up inside you." He raised his hands in surrender. "It's not as fun as it sounds. I know you don't want that after the examination you just had and I want to keep my hand."

"Okay." Regina said seriously.

"Yeah so if you're sure when you conceived I don't see the point." He shrugged. "But I can start you on a prenatal now."

He stood and walked over to his desk. He quickly filled out a prescription then brought it back to her. "Once a day." He said handing it over. "You're very healthy, Regina. I want to keep it that way." As she took it from him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Despite the differences we've had in the past, in this room you are my patient. Both of you." He motioned to her stomach. "I want both of you to be healthy. Seriously, if you have any questions or feel that something isn't right do not hesitate to call."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

He smiled a little. "Congratulations to both of you."

Regina returned the smile. "Thank you."

He nodded and began backing up towards the door. "I'll let you get changed. You're free to go." He looked at Maleficent. "It was interesting meeting you." He said before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him..

"What an insufferable man." Maleficent huffed. With a wave of her hand, Regina was out of the hospital gown and into the clothes she wore there. At least she remembered the panties this time. "He's the only Doctor here?"

"Obstetrician. Yes."

"We need to find a new one." Maleficent said as she offered Regina her hand to help her down. Regina of course took it and slid down from the table.

"I have to fill this prescription." Regina said thoughtfully. "But there's Sneezy. How do you feel about him knowing that I'm pregnant?"

Maleficent frowned and Regina could see in her eyes that she did not like the idea but she didn't want to be difficult. "It's fine. He's the only pharmacist."

Regina nodded "He is but it will be fine. I promise."

Maleficent pulled Regina flush against her and kissed her quickly. "Okay." She muttered pulling away. "Lets go." With a small movement of her hands they were transported from the examination room.

They reappeared in front of the pharmacy. Regina headed straight for the door but when she reached it, she realized that Maleficent was not following her. She turned slowly and saw her watching her with an unsure expression.

"What's wrong?"Regina asked softly. Maleficent watched her for a moment longer before answering.

"Do you trust him?" Regina knew exactly who she was speaking of. The worry on Maleficent's face was well disguised but Regina knew her well enough.

"Yes." She replied confidently. "I do." She pulled the door open. "Come on."

Maleficent nodded and followed her inside. The pharmacy was not exactly a place where Regina has spent a lot of time. She still hasn't forgiven Sneezy, Tom Clark back then, for accusing Henry of shoplifting. That was a petty grudge to hold but this is her son they're talking about here. He would never steal. She wondered if he would have accused him if had known that he was a "Charming" either way, such an accusation was completely out of line and unforgivable.

Of course she's come to an understanding with the dwarves and they've even come to trust and like her but they're still dwarves.

"Sneezy," Regina called as she approached the counter, followed by a very reluctant Maleficent.

The man quickly stepped out from behind the counter at his name being called. He smiled when he saw her. "Mayor Mills." He began to address Maleficent as well but decided against it after seeing her annoyed expression.

"Good afternoon." Regina said in a slightly more friendly tone.

"How can I help you?" He asked kindly. He then sneezed causing her to grimace. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She waved it off. She could practically feel the impatience and irritation coming off of Maleficent in waves so decided to speed this up before Mal ended up hurting the poor man. "Hey, I want to fill this prescription." She handed him the slip of paper.

He accepted it and glanced down, reading it. He then looked up at her. "Is this for you." he asked curiously.

Regina shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

He smiled a little. "Well, congratulations."

She nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me get this filled for you." He said before slipping into the backroom.

"See," Regina said turning around to face Maleficent who was hanging back with her arms crossed. "He didn't go announce it to Snow White. That would be Grumpy anyway."

Maleficent sighed, clearly still annoyed. "I still don't like it."

"Oh?" Regina asked innocently with a raise of her brows. She pushed off of the counter and stalked towards Maleficent with that sensual gleam in her eyes that she knew the dragon could not resist. She stopped mere inches from her. "What do you like?" She purred seductively as she looked up into Maleficent's bright blue eyes.

"Well..." Maleficent said with a small smirk, catching on to Regina trying to distract her. She put her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her tightly against her. "I like you."

"Just like?" Regina asked in a warning tone and a cocked brow to match.

Maleficent chuckled. "Love, adore, I worship you, my love. No one in this life or the next will hold my heart the way you do."

"That's better." The mayor muttered with a bright smile. Maleficent chuckled before claiming her lips with her own.

The kiss was hot, heavy, pretty much like most of their kisses. Of course not lacking any emotion or passion. Regina just allowed herself to melt into it for a moment. She was never a fan of PDA but was it really considered public if no one was around?

She didn't get much time to think about it before Maleficent's hands were sliding down and cupping her ass, squeezing roughly. She moaned into her mouth and her hands tightened in her blouse.

"I want you to touch me." Regina muttered against Maleficent's mouth.

"Here?" The dragon asked. Clearly unsure but not opposed to the idea.

"No." Regina whispered back, her tone a mixture of desire and amusement. "But when we get home. I think we should go straight to bed and just stay there."

Maleficent hummed. "I agree." She mumbled before sealing their lips again.

Before it got to go much further, the sound of the door to the backroom opening caused Regina to break away and slip out of Maleficent's grip.

"Okay." Sneezy said stopping in front of the counter. He held up a small white paper bag. "Your prescription."

Regina returned to the counter, preparing to conjure her wallet. "What do I owe you?"

"It's on me." He said with a wave of his hand. "Consider it a thank you for saving this town's ass so many times."

"Oh...".She hadn't expected that. "I couldn't. Let me give you something."

"I insist, madam mayor." He said sternly. He sneezed into his handkerchief. "Please."

She pressed her lips together but nodded. "Okay." She accepted the bag from him. "Thank you." That was kind of him. She certainly was not expecting it.

"Congratulations again." He said sincerely.

She smiled. "Thank you again."

He nodded. She turned on her heels and headed for the exit, grabbing Maleficent's hand on the way out.

She knew that Maleficent worried that he would tell Snow and Charming but Regina doubted that. The dwarves were indeed brainwashed minions but they wouldn't risk bringing Maleficent's wrath down on them. There was also the issue of when Regina started showing. How were they going to hide it then? Or when the baby arrived. Regina didn't exactly like the idea of hiding her child.

Those were all huge issues that needed to be discussed but Regina decided to push that aside for now. They'd cross that bridge when they get to it. Right now she just wanted to spend a quiet evening with her family and that's exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

 **I only used Whale for humour purposes. Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
